My Daughter, The Matchmaker
by CB-chan
Summary: AU Sakura is a single mother who never wants to be in a relationship. Her daughter, Kristen, has other plans and involves her best friend's amber-eyed cousin. SS & tad of ET NEW CHAPTER Picking Up the Pieces
1. The Class Play and the New Cousin

**_NEW AUTHOR NAME: _**Thank you to Mitski (HYPER COUSIN!!) told me how to solve my problems! ^_^ And that is…to get another account…so I did! ^_^ I can now finish this story! I'll still post some under Cutie Blossom. I don't know what I'm going to do. Hoe…guess we'll just have to wait and see, ne? ^_^

Hi!!!!!! How is everyone? Hopefully well. Guess what? My writer's block has gone far away…for now anyways. I've been doing a lot of romance reading lately. Debbie Macomber is an author of great romance stories and if you are in the mood for a REALLY good romance novel, read her book called Darling Daughters, which include two great stories of matchmaking daughters. The first of the stories take place in my hometown and the other I have yet to read. I loved her stories with the matchmakers as daughters that I decided to do one of my own. 

Anyways, hope you enjoy this story. ^_^ 

Note: **_THERE IS NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY! IT'S AN ANOTHER AU! _**

_LiL DreameR~ _Hope I don't disappoint you with this story! Personally speaking, I love idea for the story!

Jenna and Mirashi Haku~ Thank you for pre-reading this story and telling me your opinions and thoughts! Means a lot to me! I LOVE YOU GUYS and my the "My Mother Thinks I'm Crazy Club" live on! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything besides the plot and Sakura's daughter. None of the great Cardcaptor Sakura characters are mine. Also, for here on out with this story, the disclaimer will be the same! I hate typing this!

My Daughter, The Matchmaker

Chapter 1

By: Cutie Blossom

"Come on, mom!" Twelve-year-old Kristen Kinomoto yelled from down the hall. 

Sakura sighed while she put on her earrings, looking into her bathroom mirror. Her daughter was always so pushy. "Kristen! Hold your horses! I'm coming!"

"We are going to be late!!" Sakura heard Kristen yell. 

Sakura looked at her reflection once more before walking out and into her bedroom. She picked up her coat and slipped on her shoes. "It doesn't take thirty flipping minutes to get to the school, Kristen!" she shouted back while walking out her bedroom and walking down the hall to where her daughter was standing at the door leading out to the garage. "It only takes at the most five minutes!"

"Fine!" Kristen said in a teasing tone, handing her mother's purse to her. "Don't complain to me when there are no parking spots or good seats left."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You act like the whole stinky city of Tokyo is going to be there. Kristen, I don't mean to be mean, but this is a school play. It's not a rock concert to see the Backstreet Boys."

Her daughter hesitated before answering, "Maybe not the whole city, but enough to take up all of the good seats and good parking spots."

Sakura smiled and the two walked into the garage and then got into the car. Sakura started the car and pulled into the street. 

"And for the record," her daughter said, "the Backstreet Boys were so last season."

Sakura chuckled as she continued to drive. "You wouldn't had said that just a couple weeks ago."

"Hey did you hear that Judith's cousin is coming to the talent show?" her daughter asked eagerly. "I hear he's pretty cute."

Sakura heaved a sigh. Going into a relationship was not a rode she wanted to go down again. She was a single mom and was never married. Kristen's father just didn't want to be in his daughter's life so Sakura ended up raising Kristen alone. Ever since that experience with Kristen's father, Sakura decided to live her life being single. Her daughter and best friend, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, had other plans it seemed. They both have been trying to get her to go on a date for ages it has seemed, but they haven't succeed yet and if Sakura could help it, they never will succeed. 

Kristen was born in Tomoeda and just after, Sakura moved her to Tokyo to get away from it all. Sakura wanted a fresh start with her baby and never regretted it. Her father and brother, (her mother died when she was young), stayed in Tomoeda, but both of them supported her decision and still get to see lots of Kristen when they came to visit them, which was usually often. 

Kristen never really asked about her dad. She knew how painful it was for her mother to talk about him, but every now and then, Sakura could see a part of him in Kristen's dark brown eyes. Other than the eyes, Kristen looked like Sakura's daughter. She had the auburn hair that fell down to her waist (while Sakura's stayed shoulder length) and looked almost like a duplicate of Sakura when she was young. 

"I'm sure Judith's cousin is very cute, Kristen," Sakura said with as much excitement as she could, which wasn't very much at all. Deciding for the best, she decided to change the subject. "Are you nervous about the play?"

Kristen shook her head wildly. "Nope because Judith and I have our parts as sisters down."

Judith Vanith was Kristen's best friend and have had been best friends since their first year of schooling and now next year they were going to the same middle school together. Sakura just loved Judith. She was a very sweet girl and shared the same interest as Kristen. Sakura not only loved Judith, she also loved her family. The Vanith family was a very nice family that lived not far away from Kristen and Sakura. Judith was an only child, but had both of her parents. Her mother, Chelsea, and Sakura became good friends right after the girls became friends. 

What's happening with the play? Well, Kristen's school was putting on a school play about family life. Sakura didn't know why in the world they were doing it about family life, but they were. Judith and Kristen were to play sisters of the family and were thrilled to be doing so. 

"Aren't you at least a little bit curious about Judith's cousin?" Kristen asked.

Sakura groaned. "No! I don't want to know! He's probably some stupid, young, ugly dork head and I have NO interest of meeting this man."

"He's come to live in Tokyo and mom, I've seen a picture of him and he is _no_ ugly dork head. He's far from it! He's thirty years old which is the same age as you."

Sakura tried to concentrate on the road, feeling a headache coming on as her daughter continued to talk. 

"And for the stupid part," Kristen continued, "he's coming to Tokyo from Hong Kong. According to Judith, he's coming to be partners with some major company. I can't remember the name of the company at the moment though."

Ignoring the rest of the information about Judith's cousin, Sakura concentrated on driving and drained her daughter's talking from her mind. They arrive at the school not long after. They did arrive early enough to get both good seats and a good parking spot just like Kristen wished. After Sakura was seated in a chair in the front row of the school's auditorium, she wondered how long twenty-five minutes could take. She hated waiting. Wishing she brought a book along, Sakura's mind went back to when she was in elementary school. She had a great childhood. She loved the people around her. She had a great best friend also who never left her side. 

Tomoyo Hiiragizawa was living in England with her husband, Eriol Hiiragizawa. They've been married for two years and have a one-year-old baby boy named Yuu. Tomoyo had promised Sakura that in a year or two, they would be moving over to Tokyo. The only thing holding them back from moving was Eriol's job, but he'll be able to move pretty soon. 

Sakura couldn't help but envy her best friend. Not because of her son though, Kristen was the best thing in the whole wide world to her, she envied her because of the relationship Tomoyo had with her husband. Even though Sakura vowed that she would be single the rest of her life, she couldn't help not wanting a guy who would take good care of her and Kristen. Of course, she would _never_ tell Kristen or Tomoyo that. She knew she would never hear the end of it. 

"Hi Sakura!"

Sakura jerked out of her thoughts. "Hi Chelsea!"

Chelsea Vanith sat down in the seat next to her. 

"You're early too?" Chelsea asked.

Sakura sighed. "Kristen is so pushy. She kept on saying that we wouldn't arrive for a good parking spot and good seats."

Chelsea laughed. "Yeah, same with Judith."

Sakura looked behind Chelsea. "Where is your husband and this famous cousin of Judith's I've heard so much about?"

Chelsea sighed. "Zachary got called to work and he took Syaoran with him."

Zachary Vanith was the co owner of a restaurant downtown called "Patsy's." It was very popular to the town of Tokyo as well as most of the world. Sakura had yet to eat there only because it was so expensive. She could barely afford to seat there let alone eat!

Chelsea continued, "Zachary was so mad that he'd miss the play. He so badly wanted to come and watch. Then Syaoran suggested that they should take Judith out for a sundae later when they are finished to make up for both of them missing the play. Isn't that sweet?"

Sakura nodded. "Why did he take the cousin though?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Zachary said that there was a big mess down there with a client or something and was having trouble cleaning it up. Syaoran offered to help since he's good with solving problems and Zachary accepted his offer to help."  
  


"Oh," was all Sakura could say.

Chelsea smiled. "I'll tell you one thing, that Syaoran is really cute. If I didn't have my hunky Zachary, I'd go after him myself. Syaoran's a hard working man. He came to Tokyo to become partners with Tyouo Snimu."

Sakura could feel her mouth drop. "_Tyouo Snimu?_ The man who owns the Bank of Tokyo?"

Sakura hadn't seen the man in person, but he was really rich and popular in Tokyo. Who wouldn't be popular when you owned the bank that controls every other bank in Tokyo? Sakura had read the man's name many times in the newspaper and about him joining up with another person, but never gave it up another thought.

Chelsea nodded. "Yep, that's him."—She sighed—"Too bad Syaoran can't get in a good relationship with a nice young women though. He'd make the perfect husband and father. Judith just loves him. He's her favorite cousin in 'whole wide world' or so she says."

"If he's a hard working man, wouldn't he spend most of his time away from home?" Sakura protested. "That wouldn't make the best husband or father for that matter. A father and husband need to spend most of their time home with his family."

Chelsea shook her head. "Syaoran only works hard because he has nothing or no one to go home to. I would be working just like him if I didn't have my family to go home to also."

Sakura sighed. Chelsea did have a point. She was about to say more, but a teacher took her place in front of the crowd that was filled with parents, grandparents, and other family members.

"Welcome everyone," the teacher said, "to the school's spring play. We hope you enjoy it. We have been working hard to perform this for you all." The teacher walked away and the curtains raised. The play ended as soon as it began. Kristen and Judith both did a marvelous job at their parts. They didn't look one bit nervous either. Once the auditorium quieted down a bit and some of the families were leaving, Sakura and Kristen said goodbye to the Vaniths and headed out to the car also. 

"You did so great," Sakura praised her daughter.

Her daughter giggled. "You didn't have to tell me that! Judith and I didn't stumble over our lines at all!"

Sakura smiled as she unlocked the car and both of them crawled in. 

"Can we get something to eat?" Kristen begged. "I'm starving. Acting made me tired."

Sakura looked at the time on the radio. "But it's nine thirty! You should be getting into bed right now! Can't you get something at home?"

Kristen grumbled. "But there is nothing at home! I ate it all!"

Sakura shook her head. "Fine, fine! We'll stop at the store," she said defeated. "Man you eat like a pig sometimes Kristen, but stay skinny as a rail."

Kristen beamed with pride. "I'll take that as a complement."

"You should take it as a compliment," Sakura mumbled. "Because I'm green."

Kristen eyed her weirdly. "You don't look sick to me."

Sakura laughed. "Green with _envy_ not sickness."

"Oh," Kristen said. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of settling down?"

Sakura felt another headache coming. "No…why do you ask?"

Kristen smiled. "I think you should. You could get a great, hunky looking guy still, mom! You still have the great figure."

"Thanks, Kristen," Sakura said.

Her daughter giggled. "No problem."

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the store. Sakura and Kristen walked in together but went in different directions after that. Kristen hit the candy aisle while Sakura went to get more sauce for the spaghetti that she planned on cooking the next night. 

"Blast it," Sakura said under her breathe when she saw where the sauce was located. It was on the top shelve, which at the moment seemed pretty high up. Sakura didn't consider herself small, she was about five foot four inches, but that wasn't tall enough to get to the sauce. Sakura sighed before stepping right up to the shelves of food and standing on her tiptoes to try and reach the sauce. Just as she thought, she wasn't tall enough, but that didn't keep her from trying anyways.

"Having trouble?" she heard someone say behind her. The voice sounded like a man owned it.

"No, I like standing on my tiptoes and reaching as high as I can in a grocery story," Sakura said sarcastically.

She heard the man chuckle and say, "Let me help." 

Sakura stepped away from the shelf. The man stepped up to it and grabbed a jar of the spaghetti sauce. He backed away and handed it to her. Sakura took the jar from his hands and looked up at his face. Her emerald eyes met a pair of beautiful amber ones. Sakura suddenly felt her mouth dry.

"Thank you very much," was all she could get out before forgetting how to talk completely. 

The man smiled and said, "No problem. Glad to help," and walked off. 

It took Sakura a couple of seconds to recompose herself. 

_'He sure was cute,'_ she thought. _'Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Don't think like that! If you do get a chance with him, it will only mean trouble…and tears!'_ Pushing away her thoughts, she walked away with the spaghetti sauce still in her hands. 

She found Kristen still in the candy aisle with, what it looked like, the whole candy aisle in her arms. 

Sakura groaned. Her daughter had a weakness for sweets. "Kristen, pick out a couple of candy bars or something, but not the whole stinking aisle."

Kristen frowned. "Okay." She put back a lot of the load and decided on a couple of Hershey bars. They were on their way to the check stand when Sakura remembered something they forgot. 

"Grasshoppers," she said and Kristen knew what she meant. Not the bug, but the chocolate-coated cookies with the mint flavor inside. The cookies that both her mother and her fought over so many times because they both love them so much. Together, they walked to the cookie aisle to see a couple of people already there. 

"Judith!" Kristen shouted and ran to hug her best friend. 

Sakura smiled and walked over to the girls who were happily chatting.

"What are you guys doing here?" 

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Hey Zachary. Happy to see you too."

The short black haired man chuckled. "Sorry. Nice to see you again, Sakura! What are you guys doing here? Isn't it tad bit late for grocery shopping?"

Sakura nodded and sighed. "Yeah, but Kristen claims that she ate our house clean of food, but I know that she meant that she just ate it clean of the sugar products. How bout you?"

Zachary smiled. "We came here to buy some sundae materials to make at home and Judith wanted to come along."

"Hey Zachary! Found the sprinkles and whip cream!" 

Zachary turned around. "Great! I think we're finished with everything, Syaoran. Now we can head on home."

Sakura looked behind Zachary to see another man walking towards them.

Zachary smiled and gestured to Sakura. "Syaoran, this is Sakura Kinomoto, mother to Kristen, Judith's best friend."—He turned to Sakura—"Sakura, this is Syaoran Li."

Sakura gapped at the man. He had the same amber eyes as the man who helped her before. 

"It's you!"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, it's me. Nice to see you again," he said, holding out a hand. 

Sakura felt like slapping herself inside. _'Don't fall for another guy,'_ she told herself inside her mind. _'It will only lead to trouble and for heaven sakes stop staring at him like he's famous or something!'_

Sakura reached for his hand and shook it. "You too. Thank you again for your help earlier."

"No problem," he said and then turned to look at Judith and Kristen. He kneeled down near the girls. "So this must be the famous Kristen. I've heard a lot about you from Judith."

Kristen smiled. "And I've heard a lot about you. I've gotta say, I've seen your picture and I think you are a lot cuter in person. Don't you think he's cute, mom?" she asked, turning to look at her mother.

Sakura felt the heat rise to her neck and on her cheeks. Why did her daughter have to ask her that? She put a reminder in her head to have a talk with Kristen later. 

"Yes, Kristen dear, he is." She wasn't lying about her answer. It was truthful. In fact, it was _very_ truthful. 

Syaoran smiled at her. "I think you are awfully cute also."

Sakura tried to ignore the heart beat that she heard in her ears. She smiled at him and turned to her daughter. "Kristen, dear, grab a couple packages of Grasshoppers so we head on home. We don't want to keep these gentlemen waiting."

Kristen smiled at her mother. "Okay!" She started to walk up the aisle with her best friend in search for the cookies. 

Sakura smiled as she watched the two girls. She remembered being like that with Tomoyo except Tomoyo usually had a camera in one of her hands.

"They're really great friends, huh?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned and gave him a smile. "They've been best friends since the first grade. They're the best of friends and I have a feeling they always will be best friends."

"I envy them," he said. "I never really had a friend like that."

"I did," Zachary said. "I married her."

Sakura smiled at Zachary. "Chelsea never told me that. She said you were high school sweethearts, but never best friends."

Syaoran snorted. "This is the first time I ever heard of a high school sweetheart marriage that lasted. Usually they don't."

"I think it's great that their love has lasted this long," Sakura said. "It gives a person hope that there are _some_ people that will find a mate that will love them forever. There are so many divorces now that make you think that it's not worth the money to get married because you end up paying another whooping amount to get divorced!"

"Are you divorced?"

Sakura shook her head. She started to wish she kept her big mouth shut. "No I am not."

"I found them, mom," Kristen said, holding four packages of Grasshoppers.

Sakura blinked. "Did I say a couple packages?"

Kristen smiled innocently up at her. "Yeah, but I though I'd do us both a favor and double it."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Her daughter never failed to surprise or shook her. "Okay."—She turned to the two gentlemen—"Good bye Zachary, Syaoran."

Zachary smiled. "See ya later."

Syaoran gave Sakura another sexy smile that didn't help her heart beat much. "I look forward for us to meet again."

"Me too," Sakura said and ushered her daughter, who was grinning like an idiot, down the aisle and to a check stand. They were both silent until they were in the car and that was when Kristen decided to boast.

"I told you he was cute, mom! Don't you think he's perfect for you?" Kristen asked excitedly.

Sakura sighed and turned to her daughter before starting the car. "Kristen…"

Her daughter rolled her eyes. "I know, I know! You don't want to get into a relationship, but mom, not all men are like my father, whoever he is."

"You've been talking to Tomoyo again, haven't you?"

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, but she didn't have to tell me that. I already knew that part. Mom, I've gotta tell you something though. I would like to have a real family."

Sakura's face fell. "But we _are_ a real family. Just you and I. Two women! We don't need a man in our lives!"

Kristen nodded again. "Yes, we are a family, but I would like to have a father."

Sakura's face fell even more. For twelve years she had tried so hard to play both mother and father, but had just realized that she had failed her daughter…and herself. 

"And," her daughter continued, "I always wanted a baby brother or sister."

Sakura gasped. "_Kristen!! _"

Kristen giggled. "Sorry mom. Guess I never told you that before, did I?"

Sakura turned away so she could start the car and drive home. Even when they were entering their home, Sakura was still in shock. Her daughter wanted a sibling. Not only that, she wanted a father. Two things Sakura vowed not to do. Sakura suddenly felt like she failed her daughter. Was she that bad of a mom? She had tried so hard to always be there for her daughter.

Sakura looked at the clock on her stove when she entered the kitchen. It read a quarter past ten.

"Kristen…!"

"I know mom," came her daughter's voice. Her daughter entered the kitchen and put down a grocery sack on the counter. "I'm going to bed right now!"

Sakura sighed and unpacked the groceries. The telephone rang when she was unloading the last of the groceries, which were the Grasshopper cookies. Sakura laid the three packages of cookies on the counter and went to go answer the phone. Who on earth would be calling her at this time of night? Sakura picked it up by the third ring. "Hello?"

"Sakura! I'm so sorry to be calling this late at night, but I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura smiled. "Hi Tomoyo. It's okay. Kristen just went to bed."

"That's good," Tomoyo said with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid I called you too late."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I haven't talked to you for an eternity!"

Sakura blinked. "Tomoyo…you and I talked just a couple days ago."

"…We did?" Tomoyo asked. "It's seemed like an eternity though!"

Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo, some things never change. You always liked to talk."

"So anything new happening?"

Sakura groaned. "I've decided that I should bonk you on the head with my purse."

"Whatever Kristen said, I didn't do it!"

Sakura smiled. "No, you've filled her head with ideas of getting me married."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't _want_ to get married, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. "I'm cursed with bad relationships. You know that or should I remind you?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo began, "just because your relationship with Ty ended with you being a single mother doesn't mean that other relationships will!"

Ty was short for Tyler Yumi, Kristen's father. Sakura shivered at the name.

"Tomoyo," Sakura said sadly, "I just don't want to get into a relationship. I'm too scared to even think about it and don't have the time."

"Sakura…"

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes. "I feel like such a bad mother at the moment. I don't want any ideas about getting into another relationship right now, Tomoyo, so please don't try convincing me."

"Why do you feel like a bad mother? Kristen loves you!"

"She told me in the car that she wanted a father," Sakura sobbed, tears coming down her cheeks. "I thought I was doing good playing both parts, but apparently I wasn't."

"Sakura, you are a single mother. You are not Superwoman or a person with magical powers. You can't do everything for your daughter on your own. Some things can only be taken care of by a male whether you like it or not," Tomoyo said. "Are you understanding me?"

Sakura wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I understand. She also told me she wanted a little brother or sister."

She heard Tomoyo giggle. "That's defiantly one thing a male will have to help you with. I can help you with the clothes though."

Sakura cracked a smile. "Thanks Tomoyo."

Sakura could almost see her best friend smiling over in England. "No problem. What are best friends for? Kristen wanting a young sibling is rather normal, Sakura. You can't blame her for wanting one. It won't be that hard this time to have a baby since you'll have Kristen to help you take care of the baby and the man who you love."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah if he wants the baby. Last time I thought I was in love, the man didn't want to even help pay for Kristen."

"Not all guys are another version of Ty," Tomoyo said. "Sure there are lots more of him, but there are lots of non-Ty guys also."

Sakura sighed. "I know. Kristen told me that also in the car."

"Geez," Tomoyo said, "that girl is one smart cookie."

Sakura suddenly realized something missing from the counter. "Speaking of cookies, that girl stole a package of Grasshoppers and took them up to her room! I knew something wasn't right when I unpacked them!"

She heard Tomoyo start to laugh. "Like mother like daughter," Tomoyo said.

"Hey!" Sakura said yawning. 

She heard Tomoyo giggle. "I'll let you go, Sleeping Beauty."

Sakura smiled a lazy grin. "Thank you. You're so kind."

"Talk to you later!"

"Kay," Sakura said before hanging up. 

Sakura walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Maybe Tomoyo was right, she was a good mom it was just that Kristen needed a fatherly figure around for the tings that Sakura couldn't do by just being a single mom. 

Having another baby was another thing though. Sakura smiled thinking about what her brother's reaction to another baby would be. When she first announced to her father and brother about being pregnant with Kristen, Touya went around for a couple weeks thinking it was a joke to get back at him for calling her monster all those years. When he did figure it out that Sakura wasn't joking, the Kinomoto family had to take a trip to the hospital and it wasn't for the new baby either. 

Touya did give Sakura all the support that he could though. He was the one who gave Kristen her name. Sakura's dad was also very supportive. He told her over and over that if she was ever in economic needs to call and he would give her all the money he could to help her get out of it. He also told Sakura that she could return home whenever she wanted. Even though the offer was still open to go home, she knew that she would never go home. She loved Tokyo just as much as Kristen did. She was also far way from being in economic need. Sakura worked at Dave Production of Advertising, which was a very popular advertising company in Tokyo. 

Were her friends supportive? Sakura was in college when she was pregnant with Kristen and after graduating, Sakura didn't keep track of some of her friends. Tomoyo was the only one she ever really talked to after graduating and she was very supportive to Sakura. Tomoyo was the one who threw Sakura's baby shower as well as making Kristen cute little dresses when she was a baby. Kristen still wore some of the outfits Tomoyo makes her, but is more of a jeans girl now than a dressy girl. 

Sakura looked over at a picture that was sitting on a small table next to the couch. It was a picture of her and Kristen at a carnival a couple years back. She stared at Kristen's face until her words came back into Sakura's mind.

_"I would like to have a father."_

Still staring at the picture, a pair of amber eyes suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. Sakura gasped and shook her head. 

"Those eyes of his…" Sakura whispered, "are very haunting."—She sighed—"I need to get some rest. This has been one eventful night."

With that said, Sakura went down the hall and entered her bedroom, hoping for some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There! The first chapter! ^_^ Pretty good for the first chapter, don't you think? *Sigh* I need to know something. Should I continue the story or should I just toss this story and the idea into the recycle bin on my computer? I already heard from a couple friends that this story is good so far, but I'd like to know from other people also. 

Ja ne till next time!

Cutie Blossom

P.S. **_WARNING:_** For the next couple of chapters, you may want to grab some Kleenex! Heck, grab a couple of boxes while you're at it!! You may need it if you are as emotional as I am! There are some sad events coming up soon before there's a happy ending and guess what? THEY START NEXT CHAPTER…or that's what I have planned anyways! ^_^;;; Stay tuned for the next chapter of "My Daughter, The Matchmaker"!


	2. The Second Encounter with the New Cousin

Hi Minna!! How is everybody? I hope everyone is doing well! I was really happy with all of the reviews I got! ^_^ For that reason, I didn't throw the idea and story into the recycle bin. Anyway, as I said at the bottom of the last chapter, grab some tissues! (Re-read the warning on the end of the first chapter if you need to). If you do not shed any tears, gasps, or urges to cry during the next couple of chapters it's either because:

A.) I'm too emotional.

B.) You are not as emotional as I am, which is very possible.

C.) I'm just bad at showing emotional scenes.

*Shrugs* You pick. The end of this chapter is when the so-called tearjerker events start. Sakura, Syaoran, or Kristen will not and do not die! Don't worry about them! They are all safe from death, but they will be greatly affected about what happens in the next couple of chapters. There _are_ going to be a couple of deaths in the next couple of chapters! Happy endings _are_ a promise by the end of the story though! There is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter so I expect LOTS of death threats just like a lot of you guys did when I left you guys at cliffhangers on "Don't Be Scared" chapters. ^_^ Funny, but they did keep me going.

Here are a couple of things I wanted to say to people:

_Innocent Sake~ _I didn't dump it! ^_^ I know it's kind of weird that Sakura's in Tokyo, but I guess that's the power of a Alternate Universe story, ne? To tell you the truth, I was just looking for a couple names for Chelsea and Zachary and came up with those. I wasn't even thinking about Chiharu and Yamazaki (even though I bet I made it seem that way). Anyways, *hugs you* THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLEMENTS!!!!!

_The Psychic Reader~_ I'M SO SORRY! I know I kept reposting it, but on my other account, I just couldn't get the next story up! *bows on bended knees* I'm soooooo sorry!!!!

_LiL DreameR~_ Yep! I used the nickname you game me! ^_^

_The sisters Serenity and Sakura (aka Sakuragirl)~_ *hugs both of you tightly* You're both so sweet!!!! ^_^ Thank you so much for what you two said! I really wanted to cry! Oh and Sakura? I enjoyed what you said. You weren't talking too much! You're both lucky to be called after two of the most popular anime girls! ^_^ Lucky duck!

_Kan-chan~ _Yep! I posted this on my Cutie Blossom account, but since I couldn't continue it on the other account, I got another account so I can finish it.

_Pink Sakura~ _There will be lots of Denial rivers in this story! But everything will turn out good in the end. 

_Maiden of Ice~ _*Pats you on the back* Don't worry. Here's the next chapter. Chapter 3 is also done (just needs a bit of editing).

Mira-san~ Thanks for your opinions! ^_^ You're so sweet to me! Thank you! 

_LiL DreameR~ _I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! You may want to save the tissues for the next chapter though. From my beta-readers, the sad part doesn't come till next chapter. Enjoy! 

Note: I do NOT work in the advertising business so I don't know how they work besides from what I've seen in movies. Please do not kill me if I screw up what they do. I'm only trying.

**Opinions needed**: Most of the story will be in Sakura's POV. I might put some of Syaoran's POV in here and there, but not a whole lot of it. If you, as the readers of this story, would like _more _of Syaoran's POV (especially during the next couple of chapters), please tell me in your review and I will make it possible! ^_^ 

My Daughter, The Matchmaker

Chapter 2

By: Cutie Blossom

Sakura yawned as she looked at her latest work. Let's just say it wasn't her best work. It was Friday, two days after Kristen's school play, and Sakura was looking forward for the weekend so she could catch up on her sleep. Ever since the night of the play, Kristen's words of wanting a father and a baby sister or brother haunted her. Not only was that haunting her but Syaoran Li's amber eyes were also doing a number on her mind as well. She didn't know why those beautiful amber eyes of his were haunting her, but they were, and boy they were doing a good job at it, too. 

There was a knock on the door of her office that jerked Sakura away from her thoughts. 

"Come in," Sakura said, followed by a quick yawn. You know how the old saying goes, "Thank God it's Friday."

The door opened to reveal her boss, Catherine Yutti. Catherine was a woman around Sakura's height. Her long sandy blonde hair was wanted by a lot of woman because of how beautiful it was. Sakura and Catherine did get along very well and became great friends when Sakura first joined the advertising business. Catherine was also very good to Kristen. Catherine was always there to help Sakura out with Kristen whenever she needed it.

Catherine smiled at Sakura. "Are you busy?"

Sakura put down her work. "I need a break."

Catherine smiled and stepped into her office. "Sakura, I need you. You're my best bet."

Sakura sighed. "You shouldn't gamble, Catherine. I've told you that a million and one times."

Catherine's smile grew as she walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Sakura's desk. "I know, but I trust you completely."

Sakura groaned. "Oh no! You only use that combination of words with me when you've dragged me into some deal having to do with a rich guy."

Catherine blinked. "You make it sound like a bad thing!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her boss. "The last guy you set me up with last time wore think, and I mean thick, neon green rimmed glasses that seemed to bright up."

"He was wearing purple rimmed glasses when I first met him."

"Catherine!"

"Sorry!"

"Not to mention he also invaded my bubble many times during dinner and had horrible breath."

"How about Charlie?"

"Which Charlie? You seem to put me with a lot of those," Sakura mumbled.

"Dope Head." 

Sakura chocked on her spit. "Doppy?" Sakura shrieked. 

"Yeah, that too," Catherine said. 

"Charles _Doppy _!?" Sakura shrieked. 

"What? Are you deaf?" Catherine said. "Yes him! I thought he was really cute and very rich also."

Sakura shuddered at the thought of Charles Doppy. "He was fine at first, but then it seemed like he could not stay on his side of the table for the life of him. When I did get him to sit at his side he kept licking his lips at me. Then he acted liked a total teenager when he wouldn't look up from my chest. I must say though that you were right though, Cath, he was kind of cute even if I hate to admit it."

"He was just perverted?"

Sakura nodded. "Right. _Really _perverted. I bet if you put a whole bunch of different girls in one room and put me in there, I bet Doppy wouldn't be able to name who is the real Sakura Kinomoto because he never looked up at my face. I would have wanted to go back out with neon green rimmed glasses guy again then ever go out with Dope Head again. At least neon green rimmed glasses guy looked at my face."

Catherine winced at the remark. "I didn't think Doppy was _that_ bad."

"You weren't the one dating him."

"True," Catherine said. "Well, at least that got you to go on a couple dates again."

Sakura banged her head on her desk. "What is it with people lately trying to get me to date again?" Sakura looked up at her boss. 

Catherine's eyes were filled with concern. "Is anything wrong at home? Is Kristen alright?"

Sakura sighed. "Kristen's fine, but she wants me to remarry and she also wants a little brother and sister."

Catherine's face light up. "Well, then I know how to help you then."

"How?" Sakura said, almost afraid to ask.

Catherine smiled. "I must say though, I think you shouldn't have slammed your head on your desk because now you have a mark that is most likely to become a big bump on your forehead."

Sakura groaned as she felt her forehead. Catherine was right. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. At least she had bangs that would keep some people from seeing the bruise.

Catherine continued. "Guess I should have told you that I got you another client, who is a hunky looking guy, and…"—She hesitated before continuing—"he's waiting outside to take you out to lunch."  
  


Sakura's head slammed on her desk again. She regretted that right after she did it. The pain doubled from the first time. "So the answer to my problems is help you with your rich guy. Nice solution, Catherine. Do you love to torture me?" Sakura asked, looking up at her boss again.

Catherine smiled. "Sometimes. This man wanted you though. He asked for _you _and _you _only."

Sakura glared at her. "But did he want me for my body or for my work?"

Catherine smirked and stood up from the chair. "Once you see him, you'll be wishing he wants you for your body and not for your work," she said walking over to the door. Catherine opened it and before Sakura could say anything to stop her, Catherine had already invited the man into Sakura's office. Sakura's emerald eyes watched as a man with messy brown hair entered her office in an expensive business suit. He looked into her emerald eyes and Sakura saw he had the same amber eyes that have been haunting her from good nights of sleep for the last couple days.

Sakura gasped. "It's you!" she shrieked. 

Syaoran chuckled. "Yes, it's me. Nice to know you didn't forget about me."

Catherine looked from Sakura over to Syaoran. "You two know each other? Drats! Here I thought I was going to finally get a husband for Sakura! Hey! You wouldn't be looking for a wife, would you?" she asked Syaoran. Before he had the chance to answer her, she continued. "We've got this nice looking, hard, business woman right here," she said gesturing to Sakura. "She's available and needs to get into a relationship."

Sakura shot up from her chair. Her face was a dark red color. "_Catherine_! You are starting to act like Kristen and for crying out loud, stop pestering Mr. Li! He didn't come here to be bombarded with questions about his personal life that he would like to keep a secret."

Catherine looked at Sakura. "If you don't go out with him you will be fired," she said in a singsong voice. 

Sakura sat back in her chair. "That's what you always say. They are a bunch of empty threats."

Catherine nodded. "Yes, they are, but they've worked so far."

Sakura groaned.

"I would like to take Sakura to lunch," Syaoran put in before anything else would happen between the two. "That's what I came for. I needed some advertising done and found out that you, Sakura, work in advertising so I decided to go with this company."

"Are you going to hit on her?" Catherine asked.

Syaoran smiled and shook her head. "No, I won't hit on her."

Sakura smiled and Catherine's face fell. 

"Kristen's going to be pretty mad at me," Catherine mumbled. 

Sakura stood up and grabbed her jacket off of the back of the chair. "Kristen's has got to learn to keep her nose in her own business and out of mine for once." Sakura pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and grabbed her purse. She turned to Catherine. "If you do speak to my darling daughter for some odd reason, will you tell her I'll speak with her later?" Sakura asked while she grabbed her portfolio at the end of her desk.

Catherine nodded. "Don't worry about Kristen. I will tell her just that. She'll be thrilled to know who you're going out to lunch with."

"Don't you dare go telling her lies," Sakura said. "I'll never, and I mean never, will hear the end of it."

Catherine laughed. "I know, I know! I won't! I promise, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. Why were they doing this to her? She walked over to Syaoran.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

Syaoran turned to Catherine. "Don't worry, I'll have her back within two hours. Is that okay?"

Catherine smiled at him. "Do us all the favor and keep her. I'll expect her back tomorrow morning early though."—She turned to Sakura—"Oh and Sakura?"

Sakura blinked. "Yes?"

"Two things. One, go home after your lunch with Mr. Li and get some rest. You look beat. And two…"—Catherine winked—"I would like details when you get back."

Syaoran laughed and Sakura glared at her. 

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of her office before a fight could break out.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. "Where are we going? I'll drive my own car so you don't have to drive me back here to pick up my car."

Syaoran smiled at her before continuing to drag her to the to the elevator. "No, that's okay. It wouldn't be hard at all."

They reached the lobby after a short elevator ride and walked out of the building and into the light of day. A limo awaited them outside of the building right next to the curb.

"Are you sure you don't want me drive?" Sakura asked

Syaoran nodded while the driver came to the passenger side and opened the door for them to get in. "Of course."

Sakura sighed. "Okay then," she said before getting into the limo. Syaoran followed her in it.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "So Mr. Li, what are needing advertisement for? Does it have to do with your new partnership with Mr. Snimu?"

Syaoran turned to look into her eyes. "Yes, in fact it does. There is a party that the Bank of Tokyo is throwing in a couple of weeks in order to celebrate the partnership of Mr. Snimu and I."

"And what do you need adverting for?" she asked. 

Syaoran gave Sakura another one of those sexy smiles of his. "The whole town of Tokyo is invited."

Sakura stared at him like he was wacko. "The _whole_ town is invited?" 

Syaoran nodded, looking like he was proud of his decision. "I thought it was nice to celebrate it together as a town. It would let me get to know more of the people in the town as well."

Sakura still had a look on her like she didn't know why in the world he was doing this. "I hope you realized you're going to have one humongous bill and not to mention one extra humongous mess after the party."

Syaoran chuckled. "Other businesses are giving food to us for free. People here are so nice."

Sakura nodded. "Yes they are. I've noticed that also in my twelve some years here."

"We've also ordered a clean up crew for the so-called 'extra humongous mess'. There's nothing to worry about," he informed her.

Sakura was about to say something more, but the limo slowed down its speed and came to a halt in front of Patsy's, the restaurant that Zachary co-owned. Sakura felt her mouth drop in surprise. Sure she was high in the society, but as she made out before, she couldn't eat here. It was too expensive. Were they actually going to eat at Patsy's? It was just a business meeting, not some formal date or dinner so then why was he bring her here? 

Syaoran seemed to notice her reaction. "Is there anything wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't look at him. "You didn't need to take me here, Mr. Li."

"Of course I did," he said and took her hand. He led her out of the limo and towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

"Honestly," Sakura said as they entered the restaurant, "I'd be happy with just going to another less expensive restaurant."

Syaoran didn't speak a word. He just continued to lead her into the restaurant. They approached a waiter who immediately showed them to a table for two. 

Sakura looked around her, amazed. The restaurant was decorated in a Victorian style just like the old age America. She wished that Kristen was here to see inside the restaurant also. After all, Kristen did hear lots about it from Judith since her father was co-owner of it. Sakura looked at the man sitting across from her to find him staring at her. 

"You seemed amazed," he said. "Haven't you been here before?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I haven't. It's kind of too expensive for Kristen and I to eat dinner here."

Syaoran smiled. "Next time we'll bring the girls."

"Next time?" 

Syaoran nodded and looked down at his menu. "Next time we have a business date here, I think we should bring Kristen and Judith even though Judith's been here before."

Sakura looked down at her menu. She couldn't help wishing that it was not a business date, but something else. "So how did you know where to find me, Mr. Li?"

He grabbed one of her hands. "Syaoran please. Don't call me 'Mr. Li.' I hate that. Anyway, Judith mentioned the night we met that you were in the advertising business. I remembered that Mr. Snimu wanted me to find an advertising business that morning. Deciding that since you are mother to the famous Kristen Kinomoto and finding where you exactly worked from Zachary, I went with your company and wanted you to help me with advertising the party."

"Oh," was all Sakura could get out with Syaoran's hand still over hers. She felt her hand tingled under his touch. 

"Also," he continued, "I would like to get to know you more." He let go of her hand not, not knowing how much Sakura wished for it remain on top of hers. What could she say? He had great hands.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy again. "Why do you want to get to know me better? I am not something special."

Syaoran smiled at her again. Sakura started to wish he'd stop doing that. It wasn't helping her heartbeat or herself overall. "Everybody's special in there own kind of way. Also, I've heard a lot of both you and Kristen from Judith that I thought that I'd get to know you myself."

Sakura blinked. "I still think you're crazy. I'm just an ordinary mom trying to survive."

Syaoran chuckled. "Believe what you want, but I still say you're special in your own way. Judith just loves you and talks about you often."

Before they could say anymore, a waiter came over and took their orders. When the waiter left, Syaoran was the one to speak first. 

"I was going to ask, what happened?"

Sakura blinked. "What?"

Syaoran pointed to her forehead. "You've got a bruise on your forehead. What did you do? Run into a door or something?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "No I didn't run into a door. My boss helped me on this bruise."

"How?"

Sakura blushed, not sure if she should tell him, but her mouth ran away from her before she command it not to speak the truth. "She always tries to set me up with a rich client and I thought she was doing the same thing again today, but turns out to be just a business meeting with a man who wouldn't try to stick their hand on my leg."

"That still doesn't explain the bruise."  
  


"After telling her about Kristen's wishes, Catherine decided to try and make them come true. After she told me she set me up with another client who was, and I quote, 'a hunky looking guy,' I kind of, um, hit my head on my desk," she finished feeling embarrassed. 

Syaoran burst into laughter, which didn't help Sakura's embarrassment at all. Sakura squirmed in her chair and Syaoran noticed it. 

"Sorry, sorry! It was just funny!" he said, his laughter dying down to a minimum. "I must ask though, what are Kristen's wishes?"

"Wishes I'd rather not discuss with a man."

Syaoran smiled. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Here's another question, though. Are your other rich clients snobs or something?"

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked.

"From what you just said and also from the conversation that took place back at your office," Syaoran answered. 

Sakura sighed. "I'm so sorry about the argument. Yes, they are rich snobs. Big, snobbish, perverted clients and Catherine sets me up with every single one of them."

"They hit on you, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, they do."

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes to see if he really meant what he said and found out that he did mean it.

Syaoran smirked. "I can promise one thing though," he said, grinning slightly. "I won't try to make out with you or touch your leg, but I might try to kiss you."

He must have gotten the reaction he wanted because he sat in his seat now grinning like a lunatic at her. Sakura knew, just knew, her face was as red as a tomato…maybe even redder.

Before she could stop her mouth from talking, she said, "Promise?" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, surprised, and horrified, that she'd say such a thing to an almost stranger.

Her face drained of color as Syaoran nodded and said, "I always keep my promises, too."

This is a man, her mind screamed. A man who will just go away or send her away sooner or later and will break your heart into pieces. 

Their food arrived and they both started in. 

"Syaoran," Sakura said after swallowing a bit of her salad, "I really must speak to you about Kristen, Catherine, and my friend Tomoyo, if you ever get the chance to meet her."

Syaoran looked up from his food. "About what them?"

Sakura sighed before continuing. "They are trying to get me to date again."

Syaoran took another bite of his food before saying, "Like I didn't notice from the conversation between you and Catherine."

Sakura put a hand on her forehead and winced. It still stung a little bit. "As I said before, I am so sorry about that."

"When you and I met a couple nights ago, I thought you were already married," Syaoran admitted.

Sakura's eyes shot to his. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "You're a mother and a lot, not all, are married so I just presumed…" He trailed off. 

"Well you presumed wrong," Sakura said in sort of a snappish tone. 

"Good."  
  


"What!?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I'd like to keep the promise I made to you and I don't really want to get a bloody noses or a couple black and blue eyes from your husband, but since you don't have one, I'm safe except from a slap from you, but you were the one who made me promise so I think I'm even safe from that."

Sakura had to think a moment about what he was talking about. The kiss. The kiss that he promised her. That's what he was talking about. Once again, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

Change the subject, she told herself, before he actually does it. "I just wanted to tell you that Kristen has this way farfetched idea of you and I getting together. I just wanted to tell you to not listen to any of her ideas and just to ignore them. Also ignore Catherine. She's my friend, but she has a tendency to step too far into my business as well. I've told both of them that I don't want to get into another relationship. I don't have the time."

"You're scared."

That remark caught Sakura off guard. "W-what did you say?"

Syaoran's amber eyes bore into her. "You're scared," he repeated. "Whatever happened to your last relationship must have left you scared with a large scar of pain on you."

Sakura looked away from his eyes. He was right. He hit it right on the nose, but didn't want to show it to him. "I just wanted to tell you not to take anything serious when it comes time to my daughter words of getting us together. Okay?"

Syaoran nodded. "Alright, I won't," he promised.

The main course was finished in silence and when the desert was on its way was when Syaoran broke the silence.

"What happened?"

Sakura didn't have to ask what he meant. He was wondering about what happened with Kristen's father. 

"Tyler and I were together a long time before everything turned upside down. I had just entered college when it happened. We had a lovely dinner and the mood seemed to be just perfect," she said. "Things went too far and the next thing I knew, I was pregnant. Even though Tyler and I weren't married or anything, I was really excited and thought he would be also. When I told him though, that thought blew right up in my face."—Sakura shook her head—"I couldn't believe him and the way he acted it. He yelled at me. He said he didn't want the baby and to never see me again. Well, that went by me just fine. Man, he acted so immature. I still can't believe that I thought that I really loved him. That he was my one and only. Boy was I ever wrong. After Kristen was born, I moved her to Tokyo, wanting a fresh start from everything. I got one too."

"What about college?"

"Changed colleges to go here. My friend, Tomoyo, also changed colleges to come here with me to helped take care of Kristen until we graduated and then she moved to England to marry her boyfriend."

"Did you ever regret it?" 

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't have asked more. Kristen's mine and I love her and will always love her till I go to my grave…even longer. She's my angel. The one who keeps me going through hard times. The only thing I regret is ever believing in Tyler."

"From what I've seen of Kristen, you've done a superb job of being a mother," Syaoran said. "She loves you and that's very noticeable in her."

Sakura beamed. "Thank you."

Their desert finally came right and when the waiter left, Sakura turned her eyes from her desert to look up at Syaoran. 

"How about you?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "What about me?"

"Have you ever been married?"

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Nope, I was engaged though."

When he didn't elaborate, Sakura pressed on.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

Syaoran sighed again. "Just another one of those relationships where you catch your mate in bed with another man only weeks before the wedding."

"You make it sound easy to give her up."

His eyes hardened. "You think it was?" he snapped.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm sorry if I offended you." 

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm still kind of angry at it all. I came home one night after a hectic day at work and she was in our bed with some guy I've never seen before. I've never been in a serious relationship since."

Sakura's eyes softened. The poor guy.

They talked a little more and when they were finished with their deserts, Syaoran did as he said he would and took Sakura back to work so she could pick up her car. Once the driver opened the door, Sakura stepped out of the limo and when she turned around, she found Syaoran right behind her.

"I'd like to keep my promise," Syaoran said, taking her hand.

Before Sakura could protest, or even remember the promise, Syaoran already planted his lips over hers, causing her to drop her purse and portfolio that she was carrying. When she closed her eyes, she felt her brain scream in alarm. When she was about to push him away, her hands suddenly lost their purpose and slid around his neck, pushing her brain's alarms away. He pulled her tighter to him with his arms around his waist. Sakura was so close to him that she could smell the clean aftershave that Syaoran was wearing, which didn't help her senses at all. Syaoran broke away first, breathing heavily just as she was. 

"I'll see you later," he said looking kind of dazed. He then turned on his heel and got back into his limo. Sakura watched the limo pull away and out of her sight. 

"Man can that guy kiss," she said, still breathless. That was the first real kiss that she has had with a man since Tyler. Sakura walked back into the building and went straight to the garage. After she drove home, Sakura walked into the kitchen and she laid her purse and her portfolio on the kitchen counter. She looked over at the clock on the stove and read that it was quarter till three. 

Sakura smiled. Might as well pick up Kristen, she thought. Kristen usually took the bus home with Judith because Sakura worked until four. Sakura went back out to her car, remembering to grab her purse on the way, and drove to the school. Sakura got out of her car and walked over to the front gate. She saw Chelsea Vanith already standing at the gate. 

"Hey Chelsea," Sakura said, coming up to stand next to her. 

Chelsea turned to look at her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Sakura said.

"We're going to some interview downtown that I have no idea what's about and for some reason we needed Judith to come with us," Chelsea informed her. "Zachary's in the car waiting."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Tons," Chelsea said sarcastically.

Sakura laughed.

"So how about you?"

"My boss let me go early after the lunch I had with your cousin," Sakura said. 

"Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep. He needed advertising done so he came to me."

Chelsea nudged her with her elbow. "You like him don't you?"

Sakura blushed, but shook her head. "No, but he is nice."

Chelsea nodded. "Yep, he sure is."

The bell rang, but being the social girls they were, Kristen and Judith came out of the school building together about fifteen minutes later. The look on Kristen's face when she first saw Sakura was priceless. She ran over to give her mother a big hug while Judith did the same with Chelsea. Sakura and Kristen said their goodbyes to Chelsea and Judith and walked over to their car. Sakura took Kristen to get an ice cream cone for an after school snack and stopped on the way home at the grocery store to quickly grab some food for dinner that night. 

When they arrived home, Sakura put the grocery's away and preheated the oven to cook some onion soup for them. Sakura looked at the clock on the stove to see it was around five o'clock. While waiting for the right temperature, the phone rang and Kristen yelled that she would get it.

"Mom," Kristen yelled, "it's for you!"

"Who is it?" 

"I don't know! Some lady."

Sakura groaned and grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Turn on your TV," she heard a husky male voice on the other side. 

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran!?"

"Yes, it's me," he said. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying. He also had a panic tone to his voice. "I wasn't sure if you wanted Kristen to know this before you did so I disguised my voice."  
  


"Not know about what?" Sakura questioned.  
  


"Just turn your TV onto one of the news channels," he said.

Sakura, not sure what he was up to, walked into the living room and turned on the TV to channel four. 

"Are you still with me?" he asked. The tone in his voice had not left him.

"Yeah, I just turned it on," Sakura answered.

A newscast lady appeared and the words "Special Report" came on in the lower right hand screen. This is what the lady said:

"There was a terrible crash tonight downtown as a car full of seven teens crashed into a car carrying three passengers only a couple hours before. The crash was caused when teen driver, Steve Tyson, wasn't paying attention to the road and was paying too much attention to the friends around him. He ran a red light, which was when he hit the other car. All seven teens are safe and Tyson was arrested. The other car was totaled and belonged to Zachary Vanith, co-owner of the famous restaurant Patsy's. Him and his wife, Chelsea Vanith, who was sitting in the front seat with him at the time, died on impact. Their twelve-year old daughter, Judith, is in a serious condition at Hope Hospital. We will keep you updated on the little girl's condition."

Sakura's heart stopped as she nearly dropped the phone. 

"Syaoran!?" she sobbed into the phone. "How is she? Is she going to survive?"

"Sakura," he said slowly, "I need you down here. Please tell Kristen and bring her down here also. Judith needs her best friend for support as I need you for support."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I told you bring some tissues!! T_T Okay, you may not be crying yet, but be prepared for the next chapter. But it was sad, wasn't it? I thought it was horrible! I'm not going to give out any hints if Judith survives or not. If you want to know, you'll have to wait till next chapter. You guys can guess in your reviews. I'll keep a poll and see what you guys guessed. 

I know, I know. I'm mean. The next chapter title is along the lines of "More Bad News" or something like that. Anyway, grab a couple more boxes of tissues because you might need them if you're like me!! 

Ja ne till next time!

Cutie Blossom

P.S. Remember to tell me if you want more of Syaoran's POV in your reviews! I need to know!

P.S.S. Remember to put in your reviews if you think Judith will survive or not!


	3. Phone calls home and Life Changing Decis...

Hi Minna-san! How is everybody? (I always start out like this, don't I? ^_^) I hope you are having a great end of the summer or a great week at school. I start on September 4 and tell you the truth, I'm sort of looking forward for it and sort of not. Let's just say the homework is thing I'm not looking forward for again, but it's my last year of school so I'm sort of nervous for it also. ^_^ Anyway, I started typing this chapter before I even posted chapter two! Amazing isn't it? I didn't want to leave you guys on a limb too long. 

Okay…well…about the poll…I'd have to say that majority of you said that you wanted (or hoped) the Judith would live. A couple of you were iffy on the subject though. Also, most of you guys wanted more Syaoran POV, so I gave it to you!

**Note:** I've NEVER been good with medical things. If I totally screw this up, (I don't think I _totally_ screwed it up, but maybe a little bit), please don't kill me. I tried my hardest.

One last thing to say, I'm going to do the shout-outs next chapter, okay? I'm sort of rushing here! ^^; Sorry! *hugs all reviews* Merci!!!!!! Umm...that was thanks to all of you! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far!

Okie dokie! On with the story!

Enjoy!

Last Chapter:

When they arrived home, Sakura put the grocery's away and preheated the oven to cook some meat. While waiting for the right temperature, the phone rang and Kristen yelled that she would get it.

"Mom," Kristen yelled, "it's for you!"

"Who is it?" 

"I don't know! Some lady."

Sakura groaned and grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Turn on your TV," she heard a husky male voice on the other side. 

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran!?"

"Yes, it's me," he said. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying. There was also a panic tone to his voice. "I wasn't sure if you wanted Kristen to know this before you did so I disguised my voice."  
  


"Not know about what?" Sakura questioned.  
  


"Just turn your TV onto one of the news channels," he said.

Sakura, not sure what he was up to, walked into the living room and turned on the TV to channel four. 

"Are you still with me?" he asked. The tone in his voice had not left him.

"Yeah, I just turned it on," Sakura answered.

A newscast lady appeared and the words "Special Report" came on in the lower right hand screen. This is what the lady said:

"There was a terrible crash tonight downtown as a car full of seven teens crashed into a car carrying three passengers only a couple hours before. The crash was caused when teen driver, Steve Tyson, wasn't paying attention to the road and was paying too much attention to the friends around him. He ran a red light, which was when he hit the other car. All seven teens are safe and Tyson was arrested. The other car was totaled and belonged to Zachary Vanith, co-owner of the famous restaurant "Patsy's". Him and his wife, Chelsea Vanith, who was sitting in the front seat with him at the time, died on impact. Their twelve-year old daughter, Judith, is in a serious condition at Hope Hospital. We will keep you updated on the little girl's condition."

Sakura's heart stopped as she nearly dropped the phone. 

"Syaoran!?" she sobbed. "How is she? Is she going to survive?"

"Sakura," he said slowly, "I need you down here. Please tell Kristen and bring her down here also. Judith needs her best friend for support as I need you for support."

My Daughter, The Matchmaker

Chapter 3: 

Phone Calls Home and Life-Changing Decisions are Made

By: Cutie Blossom

Sakura was on her way downtown to Hope Hospital. Tears were blurring her vision slightly. She had to keep wiping them way before she couldn't see at all. She was trying to act strong for her daughter's sake. Kristen was in the seat next to her. Silent tears slid down her daughter's young face. Sakura's heart went out to her daughter. She never had to go through the chances of loosing her best friend to death yet. 

The moment Sakura had hung up the phone with Syaoran, she went straight to tell her daughter. Sakura tried to tell her in the best way, but either way she knew Kristen would fall to the floor in tears. 

And that's exactly what she did. 

She recovered quickly though, demanding that she see Judith. Sakura agreed and they left quickly, after turning off the oven. 

Sakura pulled into the parking lot of the Hope Hospital. After the parked the car, Sakura and Kristen rushed their way into the hospital to find Syaoran and any news of Judith's condition.

~*~

Syaoran sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. There was only one question going through his mind.

Why?

Why did it happen to Zachary and Chelsea?

They were both great people. They were the nicest people you would ever meet. If they were then why did their lives end in such a horrible fate? Chelsea and Zachary have both bought cookies from the girls next door. They've always—_always—_been there for Judith. No questions asked. Man, why couldn't it have happened to a man or women who don't have a heart like they did? 

And then there was Judith.

His sweet little, twelve-year-old cousin. 

Syaoran has been trying to act strong ever since he heard the news, but he could feel himself fail as he thought about Judith. Tears started to run down both of his cheeks.

Judith was always a girl who loved her parents. Sure she's had her arguments with her parents, but always ended up apologizing not an hour later after she cooled off. She was a girl who always was smiling. Judith was a very smart girl with great grades that made her parents proud. She was also a great friend. She loved Kristen and by the way he saw her the night of the play, he could tell that Kristen loved her also. Judith also talked very fondly of Sakura and how she was a great mother to Kristen and much more.

And now, Judith was without her mother and father due to some stupid teen who was driving illegally with seven teens in his car. What was going to happen with her if she survives. 

Tears were still gliding down his cheeks when he heard his name called. Syaoran turned to see Sakura and Kristen rush up to him. Both were in tears. When they reached him, he first pulled Sakura into a tight hug. He could feel her tremble when he hugged her. She was scared just as he was.

He let her go and kneeled in front of the crying Kristen. He pulled her into a hug and felt her cry into his shoulder. She was just as scared. She might be loosing her best friend. Why wouldn't she be? 

"Is she alright?" he heard Kristen whisper when they broke apart.

Syaoran looked deep into the girl's dark brown eyes. They were filled with a mixture of feelings. Feelings such as sadness, fright, and even hope. "I'm don't know, kiddo."

Kristen looked down at the ground. "Oh."

Syaoran laid a helpful hand on the girl's shoulder. "I have a good feeling that she will," he assured her. "Judith has always been a strong girl. You should know that."

Kristen nodded.

Syaoran stood up and looked over at Sakura. He brushed his tears away from his cheeks.

Sakura still had tears sliding down from her beautiful emerald eyes. "So you haven't heard anything from the doctor?"

Syaoran shook her head. "Nothing since I've arrived."

Sakura shoulders slumped. "Oh."

Syaoran walked over to her and lifted her chin so she would look up at him. Not a moment later, she was in his arms, crying hard. Syaoran joined her with tears of his own, but was trying to remain in control of his emotions. 

When Sakura calmed down, the three of them sat down in three vacant chairs in the waiting room. They waited for news on Judith's condition.

And waited…

And waited…

None came. 

Kristen had her head in her mother's lap, asleep while Sakura had her head on Syaoran's shoulder and was also asleep. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders while he started to drift off to earlier events that day. He cracked a smile, the first real smile for a while now, as he remembered the argument between Sakura and her boss. Sure it irritated her, but he thought it was just plain funny. Then the lunch at Patsy's where he learned a little bit about Sakura's past. Then his mind turned to his promise that he kept.

The kiss.

He didn't know why in the world this Tyler guy let Sakura go. She was beautiful! Her emerald eyes were so easy to drown in. Sakura was also kind, hardworking, and boy did she know how to kiss. She tasted like chocolate cherries. This Tyler guy was a fool to let her pass by just because she was pregnant with his child. Kristen was a great kid. He hasn't gotten the chance to fully get to know her, but she was caring, kindhearted, and a good friend to Judith. Syaoran looked down at Kristen. She looked almost just like her mother except for the deep brown eyes that she must have gotten from her father. 

Syaoran's thoughts turned to when he found out of Zachary and Chelsea's accident. He was sitting behind his desk, working when he received the phone call from the hospital. When he hung up with them, he almost felt his heart rip into two. His aunt and uncle had died unexpectedly. He suddenly felt horrible and wished he spent more time with them. He should have come from Hong Kong earlier to talk to them more, but he didn't. It was too late. He hoped they knew that he loved them. They were both great to him. 

When he arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses wouldn't let him see Judith. He wanted to so badly, but they were too stubborn and still wouldn't let him see his cousin.

He felt Sakura stir next to him and then she opened her eyes. Man were those emerald eyes of hers were beautiful. She looked down at her lap at the sleeping Kristen nestled in her lap. She then turned to Syaoran.

"Hello," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," he said with a small smile. 

Sakura smiled. He could tell she wasn't fully awake since he would have gotten a different reaction from her if she was. "Any news on Judith?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope."

Sakura looked down at the watch on her left wrist. Syaoran saw it said eleven o'clock, nearly four and a half hours since their arrival at the hospital. 

"You can take Kristen home, if you want," he told her. "I'll call you the minute I receive news on Judith."

Sakura looked back up at him and shook her head. "Kristen will never forgive me if I did. Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow. Not only that but I want to be here for you."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"Are you Mr. Li?"

Syaoran jumped out of his seat. A man in a white coat stood near him. Finally! Some news on Judith. "Yes, I am."

The doctor eyed Sakura with the sleeping Kristen on her lap. 

"They are just as much family as I am," Syaoran said before he could say anything. "They have a right to hear about Judith."

The doctor sighed. "Okay, then," he said. "Judith is suffering many injuries all over her body."

"Is she alive?" Syaoran interrupted. "Tell us that first before you start naming everything that's going on with her."

The doctor heaved a sigh. "Yes, she's alive."

Syaoran's face turned into a huge smile. His cousin was alright and…alive. He turned to look at Sakura, who also had a smile across her face. 

The doctor continued. "As I was saying, Judith is suffering many injuries all over her body. Her wrist on her right is broken and is now in a cast. There is only one major problem."

"Which is?"

The doctor sighed again before answering. "There is a possibility that she may never walk again."

The second time that day, Syaoran felt his heart sink down to his feet.

~*~

Sakura could feel her mouth drop. The girl who used to play sports with her daughter would never do it again. The part that really bugged Sakura was that it wasn't Judith's fault. It was some careless teenager who took the girl's ability to ever walk again. But the doctor said that there was a _possibility,_ which meant that it wasn't set in stone yet. 

Syaoran looked just as shocked as Sakura. He hadn't moved since the doctor's last statement. She knew that his heart was aching. He should be happy about one thing though. Judith was alive. That's all that mattered. Sure, there was a possibility of never walking again, but she was alive. Sakura knew, just like Syaoran said to Kristen earlier, that Judith was a strong girl and she could overcome it…somehow. 

"How big is the possibility?" she heard Syaoran ask the doctor.  
  


"It's a fifty-fifty chance," the doctor answered. "She has feelings in her legs at the moment, but it's really hurting her. We are not sure if the feeling will last. Time will tell."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Syaoran. 

The doctor continued. "The best thing for you to do is to be there to support her through this. Has the rest of her family been called?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not yet."

"You might want to do that then," the doctor said.

Syaoran nodded. "When can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's resting now, but in a few hours you'll be able to go in and see her. If there is anything else, please ask the lady at the desk. I'll keep in touch," he said and then walked out of the waiting room

She watched Syaoran sat down again. He was beginning to look like a huge truck hit him. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked. Stupid question, she thought to herself. She already knew the answer.

Syaoran closed his eyes. He looked extremely tired. "I'll be fine once everything is calm again."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

Sakura looked down at Kristen. Should she wake her up? Sakura decided to wake her even though her daughter is usually grouchy when woken up from her sleep or grouchy any time within a ten minute time span of waking up.

"Kristen," she said softly, shaking her daughter slightly. "Wake up, darling."

Her daughter tried to mover her mother's hands away so she could go back to sleep. After a little bit of shaking, Kristen opened her eyes half way and lifted her head to look around. After she looked around her, she snuggled back into her mother's lap. Before Sakura tried to wake her up again, Kristen suddenly bolted from her mother's lap. 

"What happened?" she asked in a hurry.

Sakura heard Syaoran chuckle next to her. "She sure is a funny one to try and wake up," he said.

Sakura nodded and looked over at him. "Did you want to tell her?" she asked him. 

Syaoran nodded and stood up. He kneeled in front of Kristen. Before he said a word, Kristen did the unthinkable and burst into tears.

"She's dead isn't she?" Kristen asked through her sobs. "My best friend's dead! Now what am I going to do? I want to see her!"

She silenced when Syaoran gripped her hands and stared into her brown eyes. "She's not dead," he told her. "She's just fine."

"Alright!" 

"But," Syaoran continued, "there is a fifty-fifty chance that she won't walk again."

Kristen stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "Won't walk again?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, but if we are there for her to support her, I'm positive that she will get through this walking again."

Sakura could have cried right there. Syaoran was a great guy. He knew just what to say to her daughter. He would make a great father. 

Kristen nodded. "Okay, Syaoran. I'll do whatever is needed to help Judith to walk again! Whatever it takes!"

Syaoran smiled at the girl. "She's lucky to have you as a friend," he said to Kristen.

He stood up and looked at Sakura. "I'm going to go call Judith's other relatives."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Syaoran walked away. 

Sakura watched as he disappeared from her sight, smiling slightly. 

Kristen laid her head on Sakura's shoulder and giggled. "Now come on. Admit it."

Sakura blinked. "Admit what?"

Kristen smiled. It was the first smile that she had smiled in a while. "That you like him."

Sakura felt her face heat up. "_What_!?"

Kristen sighed. "Guess you are still in denial."

Sakura couldn't believe that she was hearing this from her daughter. Before Sakura answered, Kristen spoke again.

"I want to be there for Judith," Kristen said. "I would do anything for her. I would go chase down Voldermort from Harry Potter or go on a dangerous mission to destroy the ring just like they do in Lord of the Rings!"

Sakura shook her head. Her daughter sure read a lot, just like her mother. "I know you would, Kristen. Just like Syaoran said earlier, Judith is lucky to have you as a best friend."

Kristen beamed at her mother's comment. 

~*~

Syaoran stepped out of the hospital and sighed. He didn't really want to call Judith's other relatives. They all lived elsewhere. Except for him, there were no living relatives of Judith's in Tokyo or even near it. The nearest was Hong Kong where his mother and sisters lived. His father died when he was very young. What would he say about his now deceased aunt and uncle? Should he be straightforward or should he try to drag it out? Syaoran shook her head. Dragging wouldn't work otherwise he would never get through all of the relatives. But still…what should he say? "Oh, hi mom! How's it hanging? By the way, my aunt and uncle are dead!" His mother would have a heart attack! Syaoran sighed. This was going nowhere. 

"Not sure how to do it?"

Syaoran jerked around to face none other than Sakura. "Sakura!"

She smiled at him sadly. "Just tell them kindly, Syaoran. That's the best way."

"How did you know I was having trouble?" Syaoran asked.

"The pacing," she answered.

"Oh." He didn't even realize that he was. 

"Are you going to call them or not?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed. "I have no choice."—He looked over at her—"Would you stay with me for a minute while I do this?"

Sakura nodded. "If you want me to. Kristen wanted some time a lone so I left to find you."

Syaoran nodded and looked back down at his cell phone. "Better get this done and over with," he mumbled before dialing the phone number for his family in Hong Kong.

It rang about four times before there was a pick up. "Hello?" 

"Hi Wei," Syaoran said. "This is Syaoran. Can I speak to mother?"

"Yes, Master Syaoran. She's here. Hang on a minute."

Syaoran nodded even though Wei couldn't see it. Syaoran only had to wait a couple minutes before his mother picked up.

"Syaoran? Is that you dear?"

"Yes, mother, it's me," he said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"What's the matter Syaoran?"

"Mother," Syaoran began and hesitated slightly before bringing out the news, Zachary and Chelsea are dead."

There was a sudden silence that filled the other side. Syaoran didn't hear a thump, which meant his mother hadn't fainted for which he was thankful for, and he could also hear her breathing. "Mother?"

"How?"

Syaoran told her the story of the car accident and about Judith. After he was finished, his mother asked him a question that solved a lot of his problems. 

"Did you want me to tell the others?" she asked. 

"Would you?" Syaoran asked unsure. He didn't want to do it, but he also didn't want to push this off on his dear mother.

He could almost see his mother's sad smile when she said. "You were never one to express bad news, Syaoran. I will tell them."

"Thank you, mother. Sorry to put this on you."

"It's alright. I understand," she said. "You just take care of that girl, Syaoran. Judith will need all of the help and support she can get."

"Yes, I know."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, dear," his mother said before hanging up. 

Syaoran clicked off his phone and sighed. 

"How did it go?"

Syaoran jumped. He had forgotten that Sakura was standing outside the hospital with him. "It went as well as it could be. My mother is going to call the rest of Judith's family."

"That was nice of her," Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes it was and I'm forever grateful for her for it."

"Mom!" Kristen shouted, running out of the entrance to the hospital. "They said we can see Judith now!"

Sakura eyed her daughter. "So soon? It has not been an hour yet!"

Kristen shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not complaining. Let's go!" Kristen ran back into the hospital.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other before also rushing into the hospital. 

~*~

Syaoran rushed into Judith's room first. His heart sunk when he saw how she looked. Judith looked like she was asleep on her white bed. She had bruises all over her body that were bandaged up with white tape. There were also tubes all around her and a bed cover, covering her legs from being seen. Just like the doctor said, there was a pink cast on her right wrist. Syaoran knew that this wasn't right. Judith should not be like this! She should be outside playing like a normal kid would be.

Syaoran saw Kristen take a couple steps forward, but was pulled back by Sakura. He looked over at her. Sakura gave him a nod that said they'd be out in the hall a couple of minutes so he could have some time with Judith alone. 

Syaoran smiled at her respectively as her and Kristen walked out into the hall, or Kristen being dragged out into the hall. Once they were gone, Syaoran walked over and sat next to Judith's bed. He reached over and held the girl's hand that felt warm under his. Judith opened her eyes and looked over at him and smiled. 

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Judith smiled. "I'm just peachy!"

"Do you know what happened?" He was sort of afraid of the answer she would give him.

"Yes, I do," Judith answered frowning. "The doctors never answered my question though. Is my dad and father okay?"

Syaoran remained silent, but tears sprang to his eyes.

Judith must have read the answer to her question in his eyes because she looked away, tears also coming to her eyes. "Oh," she said silently, almost not hearable, "I see. Just as I thought."

"They died on impact," Syaoran informed her. "So they didn't suffer any."

Judith remained silent though the tears were now gliding down her cheeks.

"Judith…"

"Who was the person driving the other car?"

Syaoran hesitated before answering. "Some teenager with an illegal amount of friends in his car. He's arrested now."

"I see."

Syaoran stayed silent as Judith looked into space.

"Does anybody else of our family know, cousin?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, my mother is calling them right now."

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, Judith?"

She tried to wipe away a stray tear, but a wire going from her hand got in the way. Syaoran reached over and brushed away the tear.

"Where am I supposed to go after I get out of this wretched place?"

"Your house, I guess."

"Alone?"

"No, silly," Syaoran said. "I'll be there with you."

"To take care of me always? Forever?"

She wanted to know if he'd be the one to take care of her instead of her parents, Syaoran thought as he stared into her blue eyes, full of hurt, sadness, hopefulness, and many other emotions. He'd always wanted a daughter, but his business in Hong Kong didn't allow him to do it with the hours he put in. Now, because he lives in Tokyo, he could take care of Judith. Syaoran thought a minute before answering, "Yes, I will. Unless you'd want anyone else."

Judith smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "No way!"

Syaoran smiled. "I must tell you though, your grandparents will try to take you from me."

Judith looked down at the hand he still held. "I know, but I don't want to live with them. They all live far away from here and they'll make me eat nasty looking food and clean everyday. Can we stay in Tokyo, right? We don't have to move, do we?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "No, we don't. We can stay in Tokyo."

"Good," Judith said. 

"I'll warn you know," Syaoran said. "I have never been a dad."

Judith smiled. "I know that."

"That's what I wasn't warning you about."

"Oh."

"I don't know exactly how to take care of you, Judith, since I haven't taken care of kids before. Don't hurt me if I don't get the hang of it right away, okay?" Syaoran asked.

Judith nodded. "I'm sure you'll be a great guardian!"—Tears came to her eyes—"My legs are really bugging me, Syaoran. I hope this pain stops soon."

Syaoran took a sharp intake of breath. At least she could feel them, he told himself. Hopefully that was a sign that she will beat the odds and will walk again one of these days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today is September 11, 2002 (or at least when I finished this). God Bless America! God Bless everyone of this country! 

*Sigh* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, I mean, I hope this chapter was filled with emotion! I tried at least! Um…all I know what to say is, I would really love it if you guys would review!!!! That is all.

One last thing before I leave you fellow readers, I may be a little slow from now on since finals are coming up. Like my sister would say, "Sad day!" Sorry! I'll try my best though!

Ja ne till the next time!

Cutie Blossom


	4. The Two Young Matchmaker's Plans Begin

Hi Minna-san! *ducks from flying objects* GOMEN NASI!!! I know, I'm an idiot for leaving you guys too long, but seriously, I've had some trouble getting started. Warning though: I've got an AP (Advanced Placement) test for European History on the 9th of May and let's just say I haven't been doing so well in that class overall. *ducks from a flying shoe* I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATING, BUT GOSH DARN IT…it's hard to!!! T_T 

**Help**: I have another story that I wrote…or only a chapter of it that I was going to post, but I'm not sure if it's…well…if what Syaoran says is going to be too terrible to post (it's **_not _**a lemon). Would a couple readers care to read the first chapter to see if it's okay or not? E-mail me or say it in your review, please!

Okay! I promised I'd do shout-outs and I finally got around to doing them! ^^;;; Here they are:

_Cinnamon~_ I'm glad you like the spacing. Lot easier on the eyes, ne? 

_KawaiinessPnay~_ *hands over a tissue* I'm glad you liked it! Sorry to make you cry, but I'm glad it showed emotion! ^^

_TreeLeaf~_ I can't believe I did that! O.O Thanks for correcting me!!!

_A LiTTle SomeOnE~_ Don't worry! ^_~ *wink! You'll get your happy ending with S+S together! It wouldn't be a Cutie Blossom story without it!

_lil-saiten-15~ _A.) No, there are still many more chapters to come. B.) You were pretty much right with your guess (with a few bumps along the way) C.) I hope you did well on your book report! ^_^ D.) Doesn't matter if you are a latecomer (that's one word o.o…did you know that?), I'm just glad you could enjoy the story!

_Sakuragirl~_ Serena: I know it was off in date, but ff.net wasn't accepting my chapters for this story and I finished that chapter on the 11th of September. Sorry if that confused a bit! ^^; Glad to hear you liked it though! Sakura: Don't be afraid to show emotions, girl! ^^; My sister catches me all the time! T_T In the words of my sister, "Sad day!" ^^; I'm glad you both enjoyed it! ^_^ 

_Emeraldiris~_ I'm glad I was on target with the emotions! I have achieved my goal!! Yay! ^o^

OKAY! ^_^ I'm finished with the shouts! ^^; It's quarter to five a.m., but I'm done with it! I'm a late owl…if you couldn't tell. ^^; Now on with the story!

For a bit of a review:

"Where am I supposed to go after I get out of this wretched place?" Judith asked.

"Your house, I guess," Syaoran answered.

"Alone?"

"No, silly," Syaoran said. "I'll be there with you."

"To take care of me always? Forever?"

She wanted to know if he'd be the one to take care of her instead of her parents, Syaoran thought as he stared into her blue eyes, full of hurt, sadness, hopefulness, and many other emotions. He'd always wanted a daughter, but his business in Hong Kong didn't allow him to do it with the hours he put in. Now, because he lives in Tokyo, he could take care of Judith. Syaoran thought a minute before answering, "Yes, I will. Unless you'd want anyone else."

Judith smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "No way!"

Syaoran smiled. "I must tell you though, your grandparents will try to take you from me."

Judith looked down at the hand he still held. "I know, but I don't want to live with them. They all live far away from here and they'll make me eat nasty looking food and clean everyday. Can we stay in Tokyo, right? We don't have to move, do we?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "No, we don't. We can stay in Tokyo."

"Good," Judith said. 

"I'll warn you know," Syaoran said. "I have never been a dad."

Judith smiled. "I know that."

"That's what I wasn't warning you about."

"Oh."

"I don't know exactly how to take care of you, Judith, since I haven't taken care of kids before. Don't hurt me if I don't get the hang of it right away, okay?" Syaoran asked.

Judith nodded. "I'm sure you'll be a great guardian!"—Tears came to her eyes—"My legs are really bugging me, Syaoran. I hope this pain stops soon."

Syaoran took a sharp intake of breath. At least she could feel them, he told himself. Hopefully that was a sign that she will beat the odds and will walk again one of these days.

My Daughter, The Matchmaker

The Long Awaited Chapter 4:

The Plans of the Two Young Matchmakers Begin

By: Cutie Blossom

Syaoran stepped outside of his cousin's hospital room and faced Sakura and Kristen who were both waiting patiently next to the door.

"She's fine," he told the two and they both let go of a sigh. 

"That's good," Sakura said. 

"Can I go in and see her?" Kristen asked.

Syaoran smiled and patted Kristen on the head. "Go on in, kiddo."

Kristen smiled and bolted right into the hospital room that held her best friend.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled an worried smile. "Would I make a good father?"

Sakura blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Would I make a good father?" Syaoran repeated again.

Sakura eyed him carefully. "I really wouldn't know. I barely know you. I just met you a couple days ago I believe."

Syaoran nodded absent-mindedly. "Right. Just thought you'd know."

He started to walk away down the hall, but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Why would you ask?"

With out turning around to face her, Syaoran answered, "Because I know have a sweet cousin, who I love to death, wants me to be her guardian and I told her yes," and continued down the hospital hall and out of sight. 

"Makes sense to ask that question," Sakura mumbled to herself and entered the hospital room. 

Judith's room was one of those rooms that could hold more than one patient, but only Judith occupied the room at the moment. Sakura could hear Kristen's voice behind a curtain that was cutting the room in half. Sakura sat down on the unoccupied bed to listen to the girls' conversation. 

"Do you remember anything?" Kristen asked.

Judith sighed. "Not a heck of a lot. Just lots of tires screeching really. I'm feeling a lot better now because Syaoran said he'd take care of me! He's going to become my legal guardian."

"Really? Syaoran's so cool!!! So you won't have to move?"

"Nope! You're stuck with me!"

"I'd rather be stuck with you than anyone else in the world! Judith, I'll help you get better. You'll be able to walk out of here in no time with my help! We'll be able to chase after the boys together in a matter of days!"

Sakura could hear Judith giggle. "Thanks, girl! You're the best."

"Tell me something new."

Sakura sweatdropped.

Judith's giggles turned into laughter. "Guess I didn't need to tell you that. Kristen, have you ever realized we act like sisters? We always are there for each other. We think exactly alike and a whole bunch of other things!"

Kristen gasped. "I know! That would be so cool if we were real ones!"

"Are you sure you'd want me for a sister now?"

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked. 

"I may not be the greatest to be with now because I may be crippled for life!"

"Don't talk that way! I'll love ya to death with legs or no legs at all!" Kristen said, her voice raising just a tad, but not to a yelling level. "I'll still love ya if you didn't have both of your arms!!"

Sakura's heart soared. _'She may be a nut sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her for the world!'_

Kristen continued, "Just because we might not be able to do sports together, but we'd do other things together." 

"Really?" Judith asked. "Like what?"

"We can still go to the mall together or even to the movies! Just remember, you aren't crippled yet! Not until the fat lady sings!"

"Thanks Kristen!" 

Kristen giggled. "Hey! That's what best friends are for!"

There was silence that overtook the room. Sakura almost called out to Kristen, but then her daughter gasped really loud right before she said anything.

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Kristen said, excitedly.

"Oh really now? Do tell!"

"We can become real sisters!"

Judith gasped. "That's impossible, Kristen, and you know it!"

Sakura saw her daughter shake her head. "Nope! You said that Syaoran is going to be your guardian, right?"

"Yeah…"

Kristen clapped her hands together. "We'll play matchmaker!"

"I don't get it."

Kristen giggled. "Well, I've been trying to get mom back into the idea of getting dating again! We'll match my mother and Syaoran together!!!"

Sakura immediately had to clamp a hand over her mouth from gasping and revealing herself to the girls. Has her daughter lost her marbles? It sure sounded like just that! Sure she knew that her daughter was trying to put her and Syaoran together, but now Judith would be in on it! This would make things a tad bit more tricky to avoid Kristen's matchmaker tricks.

"Oh I don't know…"

"They've already hit it off," Kristen put in. "Mom had a sort of dazed, happy look when she picked me up after the lunch her and Syaoran had just the other day."

Judith thought a moment before answering. "You know…this just might work!"

Kristen leaned over to her best friend. "Can I have a pat on the back then?"

Judith smiled and patted her best friend on the back a couple times. "Not that I need to higher your ego level more. It's already at the level 'Dang Dangerous.'"

Kristen beamed. "Yeah, but I like it up there. I want it up another level."

"You would."

Sakura sneaked out of the room. She once she was out, she leaned against the wall and placed a hand over her heart. Her daughter was really serious about putting Syaoran and her together! And now Judith was going to be a…

MATCHMAKER!!!!!!

Sakura could feel a headache come to her head. She should have a talk with her daughter when she got Kristen back home.

"Sakura? What's the matter?"

Sakura jerked around to see Syaoran walking towards her. 

"We're in trouble."

Syaoran's face filled with concern. "How?"

Sakura blushed, not sure if she should tell him, but thought it was for the best. "Judith and Kristen…"

"Yes?"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed many times before saying, "They've got a plan. They want us to be together. They are going to play matchmaker!!!"

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, this wasn't my best chapter, but the rest of the story will be filled of S+S and of Judith's recovery. I promise the next part will be fluffy. Aren't ya wondering what Syaoran's reaction will be, though? ^^ Plus! I'm hoping I'll get some Eriol+Tomoyo fluff in some of the chapters. They might be stopping by for a visit! Man, I've got the BIG AP Test on Friday. T_T I'll get started on doing the next chapter super quick. We, the seniors, have a four-day weekend after that though! ^_^ Because of something on Monday and Senior Skip day is Tuesday! ^o^ So I'll have lots of time to write! The prom is on Saturday though, but I'm not going. T_T *sigh* Oh well! See you next chapter!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom a.k.a. CB-chan


	5. A New Beginning

Minna!!! ^_^ Hi!!! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took incredibly long. How many of you guys and gals read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I finished it Friday! I cried at the end! ^^; I'm an emotional person, what can I say? My favorite is still Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. What I find funny is…The Order of the Phoenix hasn't been out long and already, there are websites that are shippers of Luna and Ron. I'm kind of for the couple only because I'm a Harry/Hermione fan. DON'T KILL ME!!! 

*sigh* Anyway, I'll do shout-outs next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Last time:

Sakura could feel a headache come to her head. She should have a talk with her daughter when she got Kristen back home.

"Sakura? What's the matter?"

Sakura jerked around to see Syaoran walking towards her. 

"We're in trouble."

Syaoran's face filled with concern. "How?"

Sakura blushed, not sure if she should tell him, but thought it was for the best. "Judith and Kristen…"

"Yes?"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed many times before saying, "They've got a plan. They want us to be together. They are going to play matchmaker!!!"

My Daughter, The Matchmaker

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

By: Cutie Blossom 

Syaoran's face turned into confusion. "What?"

"They are going to play matchmaker!" Sakura repeated. 

Syaoran smiled. "The kiddos are going to play matchmaker on us, huh?"

Sakura frowned. "Are you hard of hearing? Yes!"

He smirked. "Are you sure that's such a bad thing?" 

"Excuse me?"

Syaoran shook his head and leaned against the wall right next to Sakura. "I think we should play their game," Syaoran said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just act like we are falling in love," Syaoran explained. "That will keep them going."

Sakura gasped. "You're crazy! We're playing with the girls' minds and that's not right!"

"We aren't exactly playing with them," Syaoran said. "We are just showing them what they want, but it will keep Judith _and _Kristen in high spirits while Judith is recovering."

Sakura sighed. "They want to become sisters, Syaoran. This just isn't all a game. You remember our lunch date the other day?"

"How could I not?"

"Remember asking me about Kristen's wishes?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura sighed again. "Well…she wants a little brother or sister and if we lead her on that road and we don't go all the way to giving her one of those, she'll be crushed!"

"Then why not give her one?" Syaoran answered innocently.

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran!!!" 

"What?"

"I'm not interested in going through another relationship," Sakura said, not exactly calmly. "I don't have the best judgment in men so in conclusion…"

"You won't date ever again?" Syaoran finished for her.

Sakura nodded her head confidently. "Right."

"Then skip dating."

Sakura groaned. "You're hopeless."

Syaoran smiled. "Listen Sakura, I just want to keep Judith in high spirits."

Sakura looked down at the floor. "I know, but…"

"But what?"

She sighed. "If I do go through with this," Sakura began slowly, "you'll remember that I'm only doing this for the girls and we aren't going to far, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm still not sure about this," Sakura said, softly. There was too much of a risk. Syaoran is a pretty trusty guy and all. She just wasn't sure if she could trust herself!

"I'll be a good boy," Syaoran said.

Sakura sighed again. "Fine."

"Thank you, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I owe you one."

Sakura stared up into his amber eyes. "I'm only playing along until Judith recovers."

Syaoran nodded. "That's just fine. Nothing more."

Sakura nodded her head. 

Syaoran's face turned serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Will you help me…with Judith?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura's face softened. "You didn't even have to ask. I wouldn't leave you alone with her to face the new world of parenting alone."

Syaoran hugged her tightly and Sakura hugged back. 

"Wow! Maybe I'll get a baby brother or sister sooner than I thought!"

Sakura and Syaoran jumped away from each other. They saw Kristen stepping out of Judith's hospital room.

Sakura's face turned red. "Kristen, ho…." She was cut off when she felt an arm sneaking around her waist. Her blushed increased once she noticed it was Syaoran's arm. 

"How is she doing, Kristen?"

Sakura swore that the sun had competition with how bright Kristen's smile was. 

"She's doing better."

"That's good," Syaoran said, full of relief. 

"She'll be in there for about three weeks," Judith's doctor said, coming up to the group.

Kristen looked down at the floor. "That's an awfully long time."

"If she does well, it may lower down to two weeks," he assured her. "If she does come around to walking again, it will be longer than that."

"Thank you, doctor," Syaoran said.

"What about the funeral?" Kristen asked. "Will she have to miss it because she'll be stuck in here?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, they're letting her come home for the day of the funeral and then she has to come back."

"That's good. I'm glad can get to stay at home for a day or so," Sakura said. 

"I'll bring her school work to her, Syaoran," Kristen said.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Thanks kiddo."

"_And_ I'll even watch over her if you want to take my mother out on a date," Kristen said, happily.

Sakura chocked. "_Kristen!!_" 

Kristen giggled and winked at Syaoran. "Just keep that in mind," she said before walking into Judith's room once again. 

Syaoran smirked. "Well, she may have good intentions playing matchmaker, but she's not very good at it."

Sakura smiled. "Most diffidently, but I can't believe she said that!"

Syaoran's arm tightened around her waist, reminding her that it was still there.

"Maybe I'll take her up on that offer."

"_Syaoran!!_"

~*~

The following four days was the toughest on all of them. Syaoran rushed around trying to do his part in setting up the funeral for Chelsea and Zachary while Sakura rushed Kristen up to the hospital every day. Kristen did keep her word and did bring Judith her schoolwork everyday. Judith did all she could from a hospital bed, which wasn't much. She made very good progress on trying to walk again, but still there was no promise if she would be able to completely. 

Sadly, the day of the funeral came. Judith sat around family members in the front with Syaoran next to her while Sakura and Kristen sat a couple rows behind them right next to the aisle. Judith wanted to sit with her best friend, but Syaoran said it was for the best to sit with her family. Judith wasn't very happy with it, but knew that Syaoran was right.

Kristen hugged her mother's arm. "I don't like funerals."

"I don't think anyone does, sweetheart," Sakura said. 

"Why are innocent people killed instead of stupid idiots who try to kill others?" Kristen asked.

Sakura sighed and put her arm around her daughter. "It's what you call 'life,' Kristen. Not everything is how it should be."

"But Mr. and Mrs. Vanith are incredibly nice, though," Kristen said, starting to sniff. 

Sakura hugged her daughter harder. "I know, I know."

The speaker stepped up to the podium and the room went silent. 

"Today," he started, "we are here to recognize the lives of Zachary and Chelsea Vanith. They were both nice people and always giving to the community. They were both loving to their young and only daughter, Judith, and were very supportive of her." The man stopped when suddenly Syaoran stood up, carrying Judith in his arms. Judith refused to come to her parent's funeral in a wheelchair or that's what Syaoran told her. Sakura guessed it had to do something about showing strength for her deceased parents, but it was obvious from a mile away that Judith's cheeks had tears flowing steadily down them.

Syaoran murmured an apology and walked down the aisle and stopped right next to Sakura and Kristen. He asked the elderly couple who were sitting next to Sakura and Kristen to scoot down just a hair so they could fit in which they did. Syaoran sat Judith next to Kristen while Syaoran sat next to Sakura. Judith and Kristen immediately embraced and cried on each other's shoulder. Syaoran signaled for the speaker to continue with the funeral and he did.

"She wanted to sit next to Kristen," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear. He put an arm around her and she laid her head onto his shoulder. 

"I think you'll make a great father," she told him in a small voice. "You know Judith so well and you treat her so well."

"Just because I let her sit with her best friend?" Syaoran asked, confused. 

"She wanted to sit with her best friend so badly, but you knew it was best that she shouldn't because the family always sits in front, but you still knew what she needed the most and let her do it," Sakura said, truthfully. 

Syaoran smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I think that's what I needed to hear."

Sakura blushed, but glad that he couldn't see her face. "No problem."

Judith or Syaoran didn't move from their spots for the rest of the funeral. Once it was finished and Judith's parents were buried, they met back at the Vanith's house just the four of them. 

"This is going to be one long first night," Syaoran said, standing next to Sakura in the kitchen. 

"It will be alright," she assured him.

"Hopefully."

Kristen stood across her mother with her best friend on the other side of her who was now in a wheelchair. 

"Are you alright, Judith?" Sakura asked the little girl. Sakura noticed that Judith had calmed down a lot since the funeral and now no tears ran down her cheeks. 

Judith smiled sadily up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I know my mother would have said, 'We don't want you crying, dear'. I know Syaoran well be a great guardian."

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. She heard him mummer, "I'll try my very best."

She heard Judith giggle. "He knows right from wrong…usually."

Kristen giggled. "I guess mother's going to have to watch over him."

Sakura smiled and pat Syaoran on the head. "I think I can do that."

Syaoran sweatdropped. "You guys act like I'm a kid."

"Sometimes you are," another voice said.

They turned to see a tall women with dark hair walk over to them. 

"Mother?" Syaoran gasped. "How did you get in?"

The women smiled at her son. "I have my ways."

The women turned to Sakura. "You must be the famous Sakura Kinomoto that Syaoran hasn't stopped talking about for the last couple days."  
  


Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was a little red in the face. "Yes, I'm Sakura and this is my daughter, Kristen," she said, walking over to Kristen and putting a hand on her shoulder.

The women smiled at Sakura and glanced down at Kristen. "I've heard a great deal about you from Judith."

Kristen smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Syaoran's mother."

Syaoran's mother's smile grew. "It's a pleasure to meet you also." She kneeled down to Kristen's level. "You can call me Yelan."

Kristen smiled at the lady. "Okay, Miss Yelan."

The lady laughed and turned to Judith. "How are you, dear?"

Judith smiled. "I'm doing better, thanks."

Yelan smiled and leaned over to hug the young girl. "If you wish, you can live with me in Hong Kong instead with your grandparents."

Judith hugged her back, and shook her head. "No thank you."

Yelan released her. "Then are you staying with your grandparents?"

Judith shook her head. "Nope. Actually, Syaoran is going to take care of me from now on."

Yelan's mouth dropped. "_Syaoran?!_ My Syaoran?" She looked over at her son. "Really?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'll take good care of her, Mother."

Yelan opened and closed her mouth before saying, "But Syaoran…! You don't know the first thing about parenting!"

Syaoran frowned. "Thanks, Mother! That is all I want to hear. You're _so_ supportive it's pathetic."

Yelan walked over to her son. "I didn't mean it like that, Syaoran. It's just…you've never taken cared of a young person like Judith before so I wasn't sure if you should…"

Syaoran put up a hand to silence her. "It's alright, Mother. I know what I'm doing. I've thought a lot about it and I want to take care of her." He turned to Sakura and put an arm around her. "Including that, I've got the best mother around on my side."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "We live not so far away," she told Yelan. "I promised Syaoran to help him take care of Judith."

Yelan stared at the couple for a moment before looking down at the smiley girls. 

"Are you my son's girlfriend?"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"No, I am not!" Sakura said, face turning redder than ever before. 

Yelan sighed. "Darn. I was hoping you be."

"I'm going to go get some food," Sakura said, stomping away.

"I'll help you!" Syaoran said, following behind her.

"Miss Yelan!"

Yelan turned to look at Kristen. "Yes?"

Kristen smiled up at her. "Would you like to be let in on a secret?"

Yelan kneeled down. "What's the secret?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Judith and I are going to get Syaoran and my mother together!" Kristen said happily. "If we need your assistance, will you help us?"

Yelan smiled at the young girl. "Of course! I would love to! In fact…" Yelan smiled and turned to face the kitchen. "I'm going to take the girls out for some ice cream at the shop just a couple blocks away! We'll be back in a few!" she shouted and turned to usher the girls out into her car.

The girls squealed in delight. 

Sakura and Syaoran came out of the kitchen.

"But…!"

"I…!"

Before they got any more words out, the two girls and Yelan were gone. 

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "Looks like there is another person that was just added into the group," he said and made is way into the kitchen.

Sakura blinked and followed him. "What group?"

Syaoran looked up at her. "The Matchmaker Group."

It took a minute before it sunk into Sakura's mind. "Oh no! You mean…I…um…you think so?"

Syaoran nodded. "My mother has been wanting me to settle down for years. I bet the girls are with her right now planning _our_ wedding."

Sakura thought for a moment before her mind took her away:

Kristen licked the ice cream cone in her hand before saying, "Alright! The maid of honor will be a fellow Matchmaker by the name of Tomoyo. She'll design the dresses." 

_Judith smiled. "Your mom will be holding a bouquet of Sakura blossoms."_

_Kristen gasped. "That's a super idea!"_

_Yelan nodded. "That is, but where will it be held at?"_

_The three of them thought a moment. _

_"I'll think about that and get back to you, Miss Yelan," Kristen said._

_Judith nodded. "There's plenty of time!"_

_"Guess you two are right."_

_"Of course!"_

Sakura groaned and sank into a nearby chair. "Yep, Kristen would do that."

Syaoran smiled and leaned on the counter near her. "It'll get harder since my Mother is in it."

Sakura sighed and sat up in her chair. "Is she really that bad?"

"Yep."

_'Why is the whole world against me?'_ Sakura thought. _'Why can't they just keep into their own freaking business. It's just plain flat out rude, I tell you. Even though Syaoran is a great guy who will make a great father to Judith. …Maybe Tomoyo was right. Not every guy is going to do what Ty did to me…Syaoran is a great kisser…'_

"Thanks for the compliment."

Sakura jumped. "What?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "You said I was a good kisser."

Sakura gasped and put a hand up to her mouth. _'Did I just say that last bit out loud?'_

"And I must say," Syaoran said, inching closer to her, "that you're not a bad one yourself."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Thanks. I was…"

Syaoran cut her off the best way possible…or to her it was. He placed his mouth over hers in a sweet, passionate kiss. Sakura didn't even think of objecting this time. She slowly brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as his arms went around her waist. Sakura heard herself moan as Syaoran deepened the kiss farther. 

"Wow! I thought you'd guys would talk, but not make out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, it's not hard to figure out who it was, but I thought I'd leave you guys at this anyways! ^o^ Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! ^_^ As always, they mean a lot. To all the Americans, Happy 4th of July and to the rest of the world, have a happy day!! 

Cutie Blossom a.k.a. CB-chan


	6. Picking up the Pieces

Last time: 

_'Why is the whole world against me?'_ Sakura thought. _'Why can't they just keep into their own freaking business. It's just plain flat out rude, I tell you. Even though Syaoran is a great guy who will make a great father to Judith. …Maybe Tomoyo was right. Not every guy is going to do what Ty did to me…Syaoran is a great kisser…'_

"Thanks for the compliment."

Sakura jumped. "What?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "You said I was a good kisser."

Sakura gasped and put a hand up to her mouth. _'Did I just say that last bit out loud?'_

"And I must say," Syaoran said, inching closer to her, "that you're not a bad one yourself."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Thanks. I was…"

Syaoran cut her off the best way possible…or to her it was. He placed his mouth over hers in a sweet, passionate kiss. Sakura didn't even think of objecting this time. She slowly brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as his arms went around her waist. Sakura heard herself moan as Syaoran deepened the kiss farther. 

"Wow! I thought you'd guys would talk, but not make out!"

My Daughter, the Matchmaker

Chapter 6: Picking up the Pieces

By: Cutie Blossom aka CB-chan

Syaoran's mouth dropped. "MOTHER!!!!" 

Yelan smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Don't worry. The girls are still out in the car." She walked over to the counter and picked up a black purse. "I was so absent minded that I forgot my purse!"

Sakura, whose face was red, pushed herself away from Syaoran's warm, protective, and not to mention powerful arms. "We were…were…"

"Making out?" Yelan finished for the younger woman, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Uh…yeah…"

Syaoran smiled. "We were caught red-handed, my dear."

Sakura's face, if possible, went even redder. "Mrs. Li, would you be so kindly to drop my daughter off at our house after you take them to the ice cream shop, please?"

Yelan smiled. "Only if you call me Yelan."

Sakura smiled. "Miss Yelan."

Yelan laughed. "Alright, I'll drop her off," she said and walked out of the house.

Sakura walked down near the entrance and gathered her purse and was about to leave when a voice very close stopped her. 

"Are you leaving me all of a sudden?" 

Sakura nodded without turning around. She didn't want to face the amber-eyed male at the moment. 

"Was it the kiss?"

"No," she lied and reached for the doorknob, but couldn't turn it for the fact that Syaoran put a hand on top of hers. 

"Come no, Sakura," he said. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want. I'm not that kind of man."

Sakura still didn't face him. "I'm glad to hear that," she said, trying to move her hand, but couldn't. He was so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Now if you would kindly let me turn the doorknob so I leave, I would be very grateful."

"I wanna hold your hand," Syaoran said in a singsong voice. 

Sakura couldn't help, but let a grin slide across her mouth, but quickly tried to hide it. 

"I won't hurt you, Sakura," he whispered close to her ear. "I can promise you that."

Sakura's face saddened. "Even though you promise me that, some promises are broken anyways no matter what a person said before it was broken."

Syaoran's face filled with concern and confustion. Now why would she think that? While occupied with his own thoughts, he let go of Sakura's hand and before he knew it, she was gone. 

"Sakura…"

Syaoran moved into the kitchen to think. He was still in there when his mother and Judith came into the kitchen. 

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran smiled. "Hey! Have fun?"

Judith nodded her head. 

Yelan sighed. "Well…I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"Why not stay here, Mother?" Syaoran asked as Yelan made her way back to the front door. 

Yelan opened the door, but paused and turned to her son before exiting. "I think you and your new responsibility should be alone for the first night," she said and then turned and walked out. 

Syaoran stared at the door and smiled. 

"Syaoran…" Judith's voice was behind him and shaky. 

Syaoran walked over to the girl in the wheelchair and kneeled to her level. "Yes, kiddo?"

"Are you sure that you want to take care of me?" she asked in a low voice. "I mean, I don't want you to have so much responsibility if you don't want it. I just thought since I've always loved to be around you and other things, that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't mind being my guardian, but if you don't want to…I'll go live with my grandparents. I mean…who would want to take care of a girl in a wheelchair that will never walk again?" Tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Syaoran put on a smile for her. "I would," he answered. Judith's eyes widened as he continued. "For starters, just because you can't walk now, doesn't mean you won't later so don't give up." He winked at her. "I know you can. You're too stubborn to give up now." 

Judith pouted and Syaoran gave a laugh, but then turned serious again. "Judith, it was my choice or not. You know how I always told you that I wanted a family of my own?" Judith nodded. "Well, though I love my mother too death, I really never felt the family bond with the rest of my family because we never got to see each other a whole heck of a lot…even during the holidays! Now, you're my family and I know with a bit of patience, we _will_ get through this together."

Judith's smile returned as she nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Syaoran took hold of her chin before continuing. "But I hope you will have patience with me. I warn you though there will be nights that I will have to work late, but I won't make it a habit and I will let you know when I will have to stay behind a few more hours. You and I will have most of the nights to eat dinner together, like a real family! Okay?"

Judith threw her arms around her cousin and he hugged her back. "Don't worry. I won't be angry with you if you can't make my lunch the right way or something like that. I will love you anyways."

Syaoran smiled. "That's all I ask for."

They stayed that way for a couple more minutes, in a hug before Judith broke the ice.

"So what do you think of Sakura?"

Syaoran had to laugh.

~*~

Sakura took out her toast and Kristen's bagel out of the toaster. 

"Kristen Kinomoto!! Get your little butt down here or we are going to be late!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here!" Kristen said. 

Sakura gave Kristen her bagel and the two got into the car. 

"Do you think I could see Judith after school?" Kristen asked.

Sakura nodded as she continued to drive. "Did she go back to the hospital last night?" 

"Noppers," Kristen said. "Syaoran took her back this morning."

Sakura stayed silent as she continued to drive. 

"Mom…?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you think she'll be able to walk again?"

Sakura didn't hesitate when she answered, "Yes." 

Kristen smiled. "Really?"

Sakura smiled also. "I know she will as long as she has tons of support from her best friend, the best friend's mother, and her cousin."

"Now that you mention it," Kristen said. "How do you like Syaoran?"

"He's…" Sakura tried to search for a safe word. She wanted to say terrific or wonderful, but didn't want to tell Kristen that because that would mean that she might be falling for him, right? Like she had time for a boyfriend. It was hard enough being a great mother to Kristen. Syaoran wouldn't want a single washed-up mother. He'd be better off with a blonde haired model then a mother. Sakura felt a bang in her heart as she finished off her unfinished sentence. "…a great guy."

Kristen smirked. "You paused too long, Mom. That's either a bad sign or good sign. Really, what do you think of the amber-eyed hunkster?"

Sakura stopped along side the curb. "Oh look! School! We've arrived! You don't want to miss any social time!" 

Kristen smirked. "Pushing someone away means that you don't want to answer because it's usually good. Also, pushing your only, scared daughter away makes her feel not loved."

"Scared my butt," Sakura muttered. 

Kristen frowned and looked out the car window at the school. "I don't need a whole bunch of social time since my best friend isn't by my side. It just isn't the same."

Sakura frowned as Kristen stepped out and slammed the car door shut and ran over to some of her classmates. Sakura sighed and started to drive away. This was going to be a tough time on Syaoran, Kristen and especially Judith. 

Sakura entered her office about twenty minutes later, ready to get her mind on something else. 

"Sakura!" Catherine said, entering Sakura's office. "Mr. Li just called about a one minute ago and asked you to call him back right away."

Sakura sighed. When she wanted to get her mind on working and away from other things, she didn't mean working with one of the distractions that has been clouding her mind. "Okay, I'll call him back right away, Catherine."

Catherine smiled. "Okay! Do your best with his project, Sakura!"

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Yes, Catherine."

Catherine left and left Sakura staring at the phone as if it grew horns. 

"Quit being a stupid teenager, Sakura. He's only a male…a darn cute one, but still male…" she mumbled to herself. She stared at the phone for a moment more before picking up the receiver and dialing Syaoran's work phone. It rang twice before a male's voice picked up.   
  


"Hello. Syaoran Li speaking," Syaoran answered in a bored tone. 

"Syaoran? This is…"

"Sakura, I know," Syaoran said in a voice filled with more energy. "I would never forget your voice."

"Oh."

Syaoran smirked. "I can feel your blush way over here."

Sakura's blush deepened. Time to change the subject. "Syaoran, what did you need?"

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to get into another relationship?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to discus with you about the party for the merging," he said. 

Sakura's face couldn't get redder. "Oh! Yes! The party! Of course! I knew that! I'm sorry, Syaoran!"

"It's okay, but now that you mention it. I do think we should go on a…"

"I'll meet you twelve o'clock sharp at Seadries. I hope you like seafood, Syaoran. I'll see you there," Sakura said in one deep breath before he could finish his sentence and she then hung up before he could say another word. 

Sakura tried to get as much work as possible done before lunch and to her irritation, caught herself glancing at the clock frequently. When she arrived at the seafood restaurant, she was a tad bit early as in 'I'm a pro and I'm here on business,' not 'I'm excited to see the guy and I need to do redo my make-up before he arrives' early, though she did reapply some lip gloss. 

Syaoran entered the restaurant right on the dot and made his way over as his eyes landed on Sakura. 

"Good afternoon," Sakura said politely. 

Syaoran took his seat and smiled at Sakura. "Good afternoon to you too. One question before we begin."

"Ask away."

"Can I kiss you after this lunch date, too?"

"Syaoran! The girls are not here! We don't need to act."

"Who was acting?"

Sakura took a deep breath to try to calm her beating heart down. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Syaoran shook his head, but she ignored it and continued to talk business anyway. "I see two different ways of advertising your party for the partnership, Syaoran. We can take one or the either, or if you wish, we could do both. Those two ways are commercials and/or ads. We can place many ads about the party mostly on billboards. If you wish to go with commercials only, they can be aired all over Japan and that will give an opportunity for some of the other people of Japan to come in and join."

Syaoran looked deep in thought about the information Sakura just gave him. "Can you just limit the commercials to Tokyo?" 

Sakura nodded. "That can be arranged."

Syaoran smiled again. "I wish for just the city to come, not the entire country."

"I was just leaving you open to options."

"I know. All the people that the bank wishes to invite that live outside of Tokyo have already been notified."

"Okay, then," Sakura said. The waiter then dropped off their food and walked away.

The meeting continued on as if they only wanted to talk about business, but unknown to Sakura, Syaoran was not being so calm and collective inside as she seemed to be.  Why did she have to talk about only business? Why not talk about something like how delicious her mouth tastes?

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook out of his thoughts. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how delicious your mo-FOOD looks!" he said, changing the last part of the sentence. 

Sakura blinked and looked down at her plate that only now had little bits and pieces of the original food left. "Oh?"

Syaoran could have slapped himself right then and there. Nice save. VERY nice save. 

Sakura eyed him weirdly. "Did you want the scraps that are left, Syaoran, or can you survive without?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Without, thanks."  
  


Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly. "Anyway, did you like the ideas on how to advertise your party?"

Syaoran blinked. What ideas? Her mouth was too hypnotizing he missed the ideas! "Of course!"  
  


Sakura leaned over to reach for her purse and started to move stuff around in it until she found her planner. She took it out and opened it. "Did you want to get together Tuesday at around ten? That would give me time to call the TV stations and set up the studio that we can do the commercial in." 

Syaoran took out his Palm Pilot and looked at his schedule. "Can we make it ten thirty? I have a meeting that ends at ten fifteen."

Sakura nodded absently and wrote it down. "Fine by me."

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "Hmmm?" 

Syaoran looked up from his Palm Pilot. "Would you please tell Kristen that Judith is leaving the hospital this Friday and that Judith wishes that her best friend would make it."

Sakura's eyes softened. "She wouldn't miss it. What time?"

"Around five."

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Will you come with her?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course."

Sakura and Syaoran paid for their lunches and the two exited the restaurant and entered the parking lot. 

Sakura made her way over to her car. Once she unlocked her car, a hand stopped her from opening the door. 

"Syaoran," Sakura said with deep sigh, "must you always make it difficult for me to open a door?"

Syaoran smirked. "Of course, but you never answered my question at the beginning of lunch."

"Huh?"

Syaoran smiled. "Can I kiss you after this lunch date, too?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!"

Syaoran pouted. "Why not?"

"Probably because I can't think when you kiss me and right now, I need all the knowledge I have right now, thank you very much."

Syaoran blinked. "You mean your knowledge is worth more than a kiss? That's all that's keeping me from kissing you?"

Sakura thought a moment. No, that's not all, she thought, but he is _not_ going to find out the rest of it. "Yeah."

"I think you could put off your knowledge for a quick moment," Syaoran said and before Sakura could say anything or think for that matter, his lips were over hers once again. This kiss didn't go as passionate as the one in his kitchen because Syaoran pulled away right away and turned around. "See you on Friday," he said, walking away from Sakura.

It took Sakura a few moments to recover and realize that he got her once again. "Darn that stupid man," she said out loud, finally getting into her car. "Can't take no for an answer, can he? I said no to the kissing, didn't I? But no, he has to go and screw up my mind anyway." She started her car and drove away from the restaurant. "Who cares if he's a super kisser? HE STILL WON'T STOP AND IT'S MESSING UP MY FREAKING HEAD!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! Not a cliffhanger! I'M SOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I know I haven't updated in a month or two, but I just haven't been in a writing mood! I've got SUPER news, though! But first I need a question answered:

What do you desire?

A.) Eight chapter plus a short epilogue

B.) Just end it at eight

C.) Don't give a rut-warn-toot!

There you go! I need to know. The Epilogue, if people want it, will only be around five, probably less, pages but it will be fluffy! I've got two MAJOR PACKED two chapter planned with or without the epilogue. Including a huge surprise, Kristen's B-day, THREE surprise guesses and S+S fluffiness! ^_^ 

Here are the shout-outs!

_Anime-Lover41_ ~ ^o^ I know I'm evil, but look! Not another cliffy! ^^

_Reigh Evenstar _~ SORRY!!! I know you wanted me to update within a month and I let you down!!!! But I don't think the chapter wouldn't have been all that good if I wasn't in the mood to continue! I promise though! The next two chapters will be GREAT! ^_^

_TreeLeaf _~ heheh! ^_^ You liked the thought of Yelan playing matchmaker too? I thought it was cute! Here's a hint on what's to come: the two most famous S+S matchmakers make their appearance in the next chapter along with a not so wanted surprise appearance from someone! O.O 

_Daisy-chan1_ ~ I was really going to put Kristen catching S+S making out, but…I decided against it. More matchmaker moments to come! ^_~

_Suga^-^Pink_ ~ I'M SOOO SORRY!!! I was going to put Tomoyo and Eriol in the story a LOT earlier, but it went against my plans. Read the endnotes, though! ^_~ No more hints! 

_ScarleT RoSe5_ ~ Sorry, but the story is about to end! T_T Otherwise I would have been more than happy to put you in the group! How bout next story? ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! ^_^

_Final Fantasy Princess ~ _Really? You think this story is one my best ones? ^_^ I'm happy to hear it! ^_^ Glad you liked it so much! You cried at the end of 5th book of HP, too? ^o^ YAY! I'm not the only one!!!! You-know-who was my favorite character too! T_T (Not Voldie. I didn't want to ruin it for anyone!) I used to not care about H/H or R/H either. I was in the middle, but I don't know…R/H…it just doesn't hit my Hopeless Romantic vibe! ^^; I don't know. Though I love H/H…I doubt they are going to get together. *sigh* Oh well. You not get some couples you want and you get some, I guess. This is random, but…I WANNA GO TO FRANCE TOO!! ^^; I can speak it…sort of! Rookie here! 

_Meow the chibi neko_ ~ ^o^ The last line seemed to be a lot of people's favorites!! ^_^ I usually laugh at stories too, but…^^; it's usually 2 am and my parents are asleep right above me. ^^; Oopsies! 

_Shattered Midnight Dreams _~ Neat pin name! I like it! ^_^ Anyway, you think Ron/Luna is kind of weird too, ne? I'm not sure what to think of it! @_@

_Magicalfoci _~ Wow! You don't get that emotional that easily? LUCKY DUCK!! T_T I am WAY to emotional and I can't hold it in worth a darn! *sigh* Yeah, you are right…S+S shouldn't have made out after the funeral, but oh well. @_@ I was having a major brain blockage! Sorry!

_Sakura68_ ~ I'm glad you are really enjoying this! I usually also go into a frenzy where I add so many stories to my favorite list and I have only a couple that stick in my mind! 

_Vnrose04_ ~ Yay! I fellow H/H fan!!! ^o^ Here I thought I was the only one there for a while! @_@ Anyway, glad you are liking the story!

_Chibi Akuma _~ Don't feel bad for being emotional! Some of the other reviewers said that they cried at the end of the book too! ^^; I was pretty much bawling! ^^;

_ChErRi)*(DrEaMeR_ ~ Don't ask how they got the idea of Ron and Luna! @_@ Probably from that one scene when Luna was laughing hard. I don't know! @_@ Who knows? Maybe they will get together? JKR has surprised us more than once, ne? Yay!!!! ^_^ Another H/H fan!!! ^o^

_Sally_ ~ ^_^ Yay!! Another H/H fan!!!!! ^^

_Ac4cherryz _~ Fluffy and romantic are the best combo, ne! ^_~ To me…I wouldn't have it any other way!

AnimeObsessionFantasy ~ ^o^ It wouldn't be a CB fic without S+S getting together!!! ^_^ Rest assured that everyone will live happily ever after! 

_Skylover_ ~ Sorry! @_@ I think I didn't do what you asked about slowing down the plot! NEXT CHAPTER!!! I will try!

_Mira-san_ ~ MIRA!!!!!!!!!! LOL!!!! ^_^ Glad you liked that part where she said that he was a good kisser out loud! ^o^ ^_~ Hopefully this chapter was full of fluffiness for you!

_Mini Sweety_ ~ I know!! Syaoran isn't helping much, is he? If I was Sakura…I would just latch onto him! ^o^ Syaoran is trying to get close, and _of course_ he'll succeed! Hopefully, the next two chapters will be fluffy city! ^_^ Also, about the lines, I know they are big, but I swear that originally, I only have one line between each!! T_T When I post it…it changes to like double double space! @_@ I'm sorry, but I don't know how to change it!! I would if I could!!! I'm really sorry!

There! @_@ Lots of shout-outs! I'm so happy right now!!!! InuYasha comes back to Adult Swim at midnight and it's 9:30 pm right now!! Any other InuYasha fans out there? I just got off of e-bay episodes 1-119 and the two movies!!! ^_^ I'm in InuYasha heaven!!!! ^o^ Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! ^_^ Be prepared to enter Fluffy City next time!!! 

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom aka CB-chan


End file.
